Cherry Blossoms and Changes
by NerdGirl19
Summary: "You're what?" "I'm P-Pregnant...Miketsukami-kun."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE: Love Breeds Cherry Blossoms

Time moved slowly as she shifted uncomfortably on the examining table, her eyes darting nervously at the clock. This gave her time to think, trying to understand what her unusual symptoms meant. The nausea, the light-headedness, and absence of her monthly body change. Ririchiyo wrinkled her small hands in the ruffles of her skirts, counting the moments until the head orderly would return with answers. Thoughts of Miketsukami flowed into her mind, seeing his smiling face in her mind's eye.

"Why am I thinking of him at this moment?" she asked herself, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

The door opened and Head Nurse Keiko walked into the room, looking down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Well, Miss Shirakin," she said in a sweet, sugary voice, "It seems there's a simple explanation as to why you have been having these symptoms."

Ririhchiyo's quickly shifted her gaze towards Nurse Keiko, hoping her questions are finally going to be answered.

"So? What is the meaning of my condition?" Ririchiyo asked in her signature cold tone.

Nurse Keiko sits down in her rotating chair and smiles up at Ririchiyo.

"Well, it seems you are pregnant, Miss Shirakin."

Ririhchiyo's mind came to a halt, all thoughts blurring together in her mind. She could believe what she was hearing. Her? Pregnant? It was utterly impossible. Although she was locked away within the walls of the Shirkin estate, she was well aware of how children came to be. It was true that her and Miketsukami too part in a healthy intercourse at least once a week, but it was no where near enough to produce a child. She thought of the extreme amount of protection that is used during their most intimate evenings, but she was certain they were very careful while ensuing their love-filled passion.

"A-Are you sure? There…isn't a miscalculation, is there?"

Nurse Keiko shook her head and sets the clipboard on the counter.

"Miss Shirakin, how old are, if I may ask."

"I'm…19." she said with careful consideration.

Nurse Keiko nodded and stood up from her chair.

"Look, I know you're in a bit of shock right now, but you must not panic, Miss Shirakin."

Ririchiyo was not easily convinced.

"What do you mean I should not panic? I am a 19 year old girl who knows very little of children, let alone how to mother one, Miss Keiko." she answered as calmly as she muster.

"You'll have more than enough support and love to allow you to cope and learn of child-birth, Miss Shirakin."

Somehow Nurse Keiko's support was not helping. Her mind was beginning to race and spin, feeling as if she had been spun like a top. How was she going to do this? She knew she wouldn't be alone..she had Soushi and her friends to guide her, but how was she going to tell them? How was she going to deliver the news to Miketsukami?

"Miss Shirakin, please, we will answer any questions you may have.."

Ririchiyo shook her head and clenched the fabric of her skirt in her trembling fingers.

"Miss Keiko…may I please step out for a moment?"

Nurse Keiko nodded and helped Ririchiyo down from the examining table. Ririchiyo walks out of the room and towards the restroom. She closed the door behind her, locking it quickly. The room smelled of disinfectant and imported soap. She leaned against the sink, her hands gripping the round porcelain. Ririchiyo jerked on the faucet and ran her hands under the warm water, splashing her cold skin thoroughly. She wasn't believing this…She couldn't possibly be expecting a child…It was all a horrible illusion and that she would wake up and expect normalcy. Ririchiyo suddenly lurched forward, dry heaving over the sink. After no real regurgitation, she raised her head and shakily moved her long silkly hair away from her eyes. She knew this was REAL. All too real, all too soon for her. Moments passed and her shock began to fade, leaving her face still ashen and her hands still clammy and trembling. She gathered herself and left the lavatory, heading back to the examining room.

"Are you all right, Miss Shirakin?"

Ririchiyo nodded and sat back down on the examining table.

"I'll be fine…"

Nurse Keiko forward in her chair and smiled kindly at Ririchiyo.

"I know you are unsettled right now, but would you like me to share with you your due date?"

She looked up at Nurse Keiko, her expression stricken with a mixture of panic and unexpected excitement. Of course she was stunned by this news, she was eager to know of when this child might meet her.

"Very well. Your scheduled due date is December 24th."

Ririchiyo's heart fluttered, a rekindled spark flaring in her mind.

"That's…wonderful."

"Oh? Is that date significant somehow, Miss Shirakin?" Nurse Keiko asked, her own interest sparking.

"It's…my boyfriend's birthday.."

"Oh, how exciting! It seems you'll be celebrating both their lives in 9 months!"

A red flush spread over Ririchiyo's face, wanting to take back her answer.

"Well, I must say, Congratulations, Miss Shirakin."

Ririchiyo nervously smiled back at Nurse Keiko, wanting desperately to bring this appointment to a close.s

"Thank you, Miss Keiko."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Contemplation

The walk back to Ayakashi Kan seemed to lengthen with every step she made down the sidewalk. Each time she scripted her words, trying to rehearse the news, a knot formed in her throat and her head became weightless. Her limbs felt weak and useless, like the muscle had been replaced with gelatin. What as she going to say? Or how was Soushi going to react. The very thought of this made her uneasy to a point she may have induced vomiting. She took hold of a nearby lamp post, steadying herself to her feet. With a moment's peace and recollection. She gathered herself and continued on the path to the Apartments. Ririchiyo opened the door to see an empty lounge. The tables had been wiped clean, the floors had been mopped to a shining lacquer, and the smell of dinner brewing in the kitchen filled the room. Although these things comforted her, they would not be able ease her worried thoughts. She sighed heavily and removed her cardigan, hanging it on the coat rack.

"Welcome, Chiyo-chan."

Startled, Ririchiyo turned, noticing Karuta standing on the staircase, her rose-colored eyes expressionless and pork bun in her hand. She was used to Karuta's ghost-like presence, and should have known she would be the first to greet her, but as her nerves were already disoriented, she had not noticed the girl at all.

"Oh," She said, "Im home, Roromiya-san."

Karuta cocked her head to one side, taking a bite of her pork bun. Her cotton candy-pink hair bounced as she slowly reached out to Ririchiyo, placing her delicate palm against her forehead.

"Chiyo-chan, are you okay?" She asked in her soft, familiar tone.

Ririchiyo bit her lips, carefully weighing her words. Usually, she would respond in her customarily cold tone, using biting words to answer. Instead, she carefully stepped out her friend's reach, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll fine, Roromiya-san. I'm just a bit tired is all."

She took another bite of her pork bun, bits of dumpling dough sticking to her cheeks and lips. Ririchiyo thought the girl strange, but was grateful for her concerning nature. For Karuta did not push or force her to admit her troubles or worries, just showed a patient concern. Ririchiyo turned and began to ascend up the stairs. Before reaching the top, Ririchiyo turned, giving Karuta a small smile.

"Thank you, Roromiya-san."

Karuta took another bite and waved, giving Ririchiyo a friendly gesture. She turned back, finishing her ascend up the stairs. She took gentle steps towards the elevator, gently pressing the third floor button. The doors slid open, the calming music within filling the empty hallway. She entered the elevator, once again pressing the third floor button on the panel. As it moved further up, Ririchiyo's breath caught in her throat, causing her words to once again choke. She was drawing closer and closer to confronting Soushi and she was growing more terrified by the minute. She wanted to run, to hide herself away for no one, not even for Soushi to see, but she couldn't nor did she want any part in Soushi's suffering. He was happy with her, and she was happy with him and that was all that mattered…but now she was unsure. The elevator came to a gentle stop, the automatic doors opening, leading her into another brilliantly-decorated hallway. She slowly exited the elevator, praying that he was nowhere in sight, easing her thoughts once more. Ririchiyo turned to her right, walking towards Room 3. As she came to the lacquered, anagrammed door of her room, the chiming of her cellular phone filled the hall. Stopping abruptly, Ririchiyo pulled out her phone and checked the screen. Her heart fluttered as she read the name on her phone. Soushi's name appeared, the blue florescent lights of his number engraving in her mind. Without hesitation, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and unlocked the door. Once through the door and over the threshold, Ririchiyo slammed the door then slunk to the floor, her breathing becoming short and uneven. The events of today started to flow into her mind once more, forcing her body to stiffen and shake. The chiming of her phone sounded a second time, seeming to be more alarmed than before. She jerked the cell phone from her skirt pocket and threw it across the floor, the sound of clattering plastic gliding over the shining hardwood. Terrified that he would burst through her door at any moment, Ririchiyo reached up and turned the lock, insuring that there would be no dramatic reaction. She leaned her head against the door, curling her knees to her chest. The weight of her life began to push on her shoulders, tremors beginning to pulse through her body. This was really happening. It was reality. She…and Soushi were going to be more than lovers. They were entering a world of Parenthood and she was terrified.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Soushi.

Soushi put down his cell phone and stood abruptly from his chair. It was not like her to ignore his phone calls of text messages and it was beginning to worry him. He walked over to his door and opened it, calmly walking down the hall and towards Ririchiyo's room. He knew there was no need to overreact. He thought of the possible reason as to why his Mistress was not answering. Maybe she was in the bath, maybe she was studying, or maybe she had gone to bed early. But somehow, he was not convinced that any of these things were the answers. As he came to Ririchiyo's door, his hand flew to the knob, jiggling and turning it, not in the least surprised it would be locked. He knew his Mistress valued her privacy, even if they have been lovers for over three years. Soushi knew everything about her and knew that something was not right.

"Ririchiyo-sama, please, is there anything wrong?" he said through the closed door.

There was no answer from inside. He called out for her again, the panic rising in his chest. Something was indeed wrong. He knocked on her door as calmly as he could, hoping the knocking would alert her of his presence. After several moments or rather, what seemed like hours to him, something like the sound a lock being tilted came into the hall. Soushi took a step back and the door creaked open. Ririchiyo's face appeared in the crack of the door. He could not make out her face for the long brush of her raven hair covered her eyes.

"Please.." She said as he voice cooed like a frightened dove, "I do not want to see you."

"Ririchiyo-sama, please, are you all right?"

At the sound of his words, Ririchiyo quickly began to close her door. Soushi reached out and caught the door, keeping it from shutting completely.

"Please, Ririchiyo…I know you went to the hospital this afternoon. What had the physician have to say?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted, trying to force the door closed.

Soushi then placed his foot in the doorway, barring it open. Startled, Ririchiyo took several steps back, nearly tripping over onto the hardwood. Closing the door behind him, Soushi stared at her appearance, stepping up into the foyer of the apartment. Her long, black silk hair stretched out over the floor, her beautiful violet eyes slight pink from weeping and her complexion was as white as an apparition. Her small figure trembled and her white sundress was tucked under her long legs. She looked as if she were a wounded lamb, terrified that she was going to be thrown to the wolves. Calmly and quietly, Soushi approached her, reaching out a gloveless hand for her to take. Ririchiyo shook her head and pushed her herself further away from him.

"Ririchiyo-sama, what is the matter? You are as pale as a sheet."

"I…can't tell you…not yet."

Soushi stepped forward, leaning down to look at her. He had never seen his Mistress his distraught, she was usually shy and showed very little weakness in front of her peers. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her small body, slowing rising to his feet, carrying her to her bed. Ririchiyo wriggled in his grasp until he gently places her on the sheets. As Soushi took a set beside her on the bed, Ririchiyo moved further away, not wanting his closeness at all. The lack of closeness and trust was beginning to weigh heavily, causing an inner chaos rise in Soushi. He wanted to know what was troubling his Ririchiyo so. It was killing him. Unable to control his concern, Soushi reached out, taking his Mistress in his arms, laying back into the pillows.

"Let me go, Miketsukami-kun. I don't want to speak to you now.."

"Forgive me, but I will not release you until you tell me what has happened."

She pushes on his chest, desperate to escape, to not face the reality of what was to come. But maybe…this was bound to happen…maybe it was time for the truth to be known. After all, she could not keep this a secret, because she would be showing in less than five months. Then it would be clear to everyone, including Soushi. He would want to know….that he was going to be a father.

"I love you, Ririchiyo-sama. Is it because you cannot trust me that you won't tell me what has you so distraught."

Ririchiyo wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. This is what she wanted, what she was comfortable with. So why had she been so frightened of telling him?

"I trust you…with all my heart, I'm just so scared, Miketsukami-kun."

Soushi took her face in his hands and smiled, stroking her skin with his thumbs. His gentleness is what kept her whole, here, and sane. She sat up rubbed her bloodshot eyes, looking Soushi directly in the eyes, wanting to see his reaction properly.

"Are you going to tell me what the hospital had said?"

Ririchiyo clenched her hands in her dress and exhaled, feeling the weakness in her legs return.

"I…I was informed that the vomiting, my late cycles and….my nausea all results of.."

She held her breathe before finishing, her heart beating at an alarming speed and her body secreting a cold sweat.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning his head to touch hers.

"M-Miketsukami-kun…I'm…I'm p-p-pregnant!"

Silence brought out in the room, only the sound of her bird chirping loudly. Ririchiyo waited for his reaction, praying, hoping that it will be what she was waiting for. An ecstatic reaction.

"M-Miketsukami?" Ririchiyo said as she leaned in close to Soushi.

"Did you…say that you are pregnant, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"Yes, I did."

Before she was able to react, Soushi lurched forward, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her firmly to the bed, feathers flying from the down pillows beneath them.

"Wahh! Miketsukami-kun! What are you doing?"

Soushi buried his face in her shoulder, planting light kisses over her skin. Ririchiyo breathed a sigh of relief, all the worry lifting from her shoulder. Her prayers had been answered and her Soushi was delighted of their news. She thought carefully of the words he had said to her those four, wonderful years ago.

"_I only have one dream, Ririchiyo-sama."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes…I want a child, a family of my own."_

In those years that have past, she would have dreamed that she would fulfill his dreams. Not in this lifetime, but now…it has come true. Soushi was going to have a family of his own…with her.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Ririchiyo-sama…"

"Miketsukami-kun…it's happening…your child is coming…Our child."

He wrapped himself tighter around her figure, kissing her neck and hair.

"Yes, we're going to be parents…This," he said as he touched her stomach, "is mine and you are going to mother it.."

Tears welled in her eyes, forming fat droplets on her cheeks. Although she knew this journey was going to hard and filled with anxiety, as long as she had the love of Soushi and the support of her dear friends, she would walk a wonderful path to her happiness. For she had found her happiness. Soushi Miketsukami.

"I love you, Miketsukami, Truly, I love you."

He lifted his head from her neck, gently grazing her lips with a smooth and caring kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Foreseen

"Where is it we are going, Miketsukami-kun?" Ririchiyo asked as Soushi led her down the halls of the Ayakashi Kan, holding his hand in her own.

"Be patient, Ririchiyo-sama. Everything will become clear shortly.

"Very well, but must I wear a blindfold?"

She sighed heavily and continued on, hoping this surprise was going to be a decent one. After a week of unexpected surprises, she was more than unsure of what the rest of her days may hold in store. As she felt herself be lead carefully down the staircase, the sound of crackling streamers and cheering filled the room. Startled, Ririchiyo pulled back the blindfold. Her fellow boarders surrounded the lounge, the tables filled with refreshments and assorted snacks. Placed on her usual table was a double layered cake, iced with pink and blue buttermilk and the words "Congratulations!" written in icing cursive in the center.

"W-What is this?" she asked, her lips gaping at the sight.

"We wanted to congratulate you and Miketsukami-kun, Ririchiyo. We thought you might like something small." Sorinozuka said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I wouldn't call this small." Ririchiyo said as she looked about the decorated room.

"Ririchiyo-chan!" Nobara shouted as she grabbed Ririchiyo for an embrace, "I'm just so happy for you!"

Ririchiyo struggled as the ice woman pressed her closer against her bosoms, wanting the slightest ounce of air.

"Please unhand me!" She mumbled against Nobaraf's embrace.

Nobara unhands Ririchiyo from her deadly hold, stumbling back into Soushi.

"Let me guess," Ririchiyo said as she turns to Soushi, "Was this your doing, Miketsukami-kun?"

Soushi smiled and stroked her hair. She observed his smile carefully, wondering if that was a yes, spreading over his face. Wait, now that she thought of it, how did the other boarders know of this news? She didn't recall sharing the news with anyone other than Soushi.

"You must be wondering as to how everyone know, aren't you, Ririchiyo-san?" Natsume asked as he approached her slowly, a wry smile plastered on his lips.

"So you did foresee my expectancy, Natsume-san?"

"Oh? What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Ririchiyo knew better than to take part in Natsume's games, especially when she knew exactly that he was indeed the reason behind this congratulatory party. Although she found his foresight somewhat fascinating, it tended to work her nerves just a bit.

"Never mind, but you know we would have sufficed with announcing the news to everyone on our own accord, Natsume-san."

"Forgive me, I was simply much too excited to keep this to myself." he answered as he gave her a mischievous grin.

Karuta approached them, a red bean bun in her mouth and another held out to Ririchiyo, offering one to her like a grateful hostess. Her pink hair draped down over her shoulder, wearing a cream-colored sweater dress and a pair of long black stockings to match her Mary Janes. Ririchiyo took the sweet bun from Karuta's fingers and smiled, thanking her for the snack.

"Don't just stand there and chat all night, eat the food we all worked so hard making!" Watanuki shouted impatiently from the refreshment table.

The others began to gather over to the food table, snatching up platefuls of sweet buns and assortments of traditional Japanese snacks. Soushi lead Ririchiyo to her table and turned, going to fetch her a plate. Ririchiyo relaxed in her seat, glancing down at her flat stomach, wondering as to how large she was going to get as the months passed. Ririchiyo was never one who cared deeply for her vanity, but as thoughts of her pregnancy streamed through her mind, the image was growing more disconcerting.

"Is something the matter?" Soushi asked as he returned to the table, a plate of snacks in hand and two cups of tea balanced in the other.

"No…let me help you, Miketsukami-kun," she said, reaching up to take the cups in both her hands.

She placed their cups on the table top and reached out to take her plate. Instead, he gently handed the plate to her. Ririchiyo timidly sipped her cup of tea, glancing up at him as he drank his own.

"Are you going to tell me what has you looking for worrisome?" Soushi asked as he placed his tea down in front of him.

"I am perfectly fine, Miketsukami-kun."

Before she could react, Soushi reached out a hand, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips. She blushed at his sudden touch and calmly pulled back her chair.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a bit uneasy.."

Soushi smiled and moved his chair closer to hers, placing his hand upon hers. She knew he was only trying to help, but she was a bit embarrassed to speak the truth to Soushi. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes to face him. Ririchiyo stared into those mismatched eyes, feeling herself sink into the and green spheres. Ririchiyo knew she should have more confidence in the father of her child, but somehow…she was just too frightened to confide.

"Oh? Would you please to tell me what is ailing you?"

"Um, I-."

"Ririchiyo-chan," Karuta said as she appeared between them, holding a cake server in her hand and a smear of red bean paste across her lips, "Its time to cut the cake."

Ririchiyo smiled and rose from her chair, wrapping her cardigan closer to her small body.

"Yes, of course, Roromiya-san."

Karuta smiled and took her hand, leading her gently to the cake table, where everyone began to gather. Soushi stood up from the table and took his place beside Ririchiyo. Karuta gently sliced into the cake, carefully serving it on paper plates.

Soushi leaned forward, tucking the soft, down sheets over Ririchiyo. The sight of his Mistress's sleeping face always seemed to put him at ease, calming the worries that seemed to cross his mind. She sighed and turned comfortably on her side, cuddling the pillows against her. He leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He felt lucky to have this beautiful creature before him, thanking the heavens for her existence. He was grateful for her eyes, her lips, her skin, everything. Giving her one last kiss goodnight, Soushi turned and left her apartment, locking the door behind him, venturing back to his room. As he walked down the dimly-lit halls, he stopped, listening cautiously to the silence.

"Please reveal yourself, Natsume-san."

Natsume emerged from a hidden corner, his rabbit ears absent, his long glossy hair draped over his back, and lounging clothes clung to his lithe body.

"I see you're as sharp as ever, Sou-kun. Then again, I shouldn't expect any less from my dear childhood friend."

Soushi turned to face him, his eyes glowing in the dim darkness and his hands relaxed at his sides. Even though he knew Natsume was his friend and one of his dearest companions, he was also capable of becoming quite the threat.

"Would you like to tell me why you are following me this late, Natsume-san?"

"It's a message I wish to give you, Sou-kun, one that may involve Chiyo-chan as well."

"You foresaw something, I gather. It was not merely a vision of Ririchiyo-sama's pregnancy, was it?"

The thousand-eyes shook his head and smiled, leaning against the wall. Soushi studied his body language, wanting to mold the movement into a final answer.

"No, I'm afraid it is much more than that, Sou-kun, something that I hope does not become a reality."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not certain of whether the vision is true or false, but it might bring much misfortune in the near future, involving the growth of the fetus."

Soushi was not pleased with what he was hearing, but he knew better than to question Natsume's foresight.

"What have you foreseen, Natsume-san?"

He leaned up from the wall and looked directly at Soushi, making sure he clarified the importance of this situation at hand.

"As time progresses, I fear that the health of the fetus may diminish."

Soushi felt his heart stop momentarily, suddenly dreading the what holds in the remaining truth.

"What do you mean, Natsume-kun? What did you see?"

Natsume shook his head and placed a fingertip to his lips, as if to gesture a secretive sign. His actions began to gnaw at Soushi, his fear growing more intensely.

"I cannot say as to what causes the fetus's diminishing health, but it is significant enough to harm you and Chiyo-chan."

Soushi inhaled, trying to calmly gather his thoughts and ease the fear that began to gnaw at his heart. He was not believing this. Soushi could not believe that after only knowing of his parenthood for a week, it was possible that everything could be one day taken away. Natsume moved forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. He did not take pleasure in seeing unfortunate futures and painful pasts, but it was his civil duty to deliver them, gently informing the subject of a possible occurrence.

"Now, please do not fear, Sou-kun. Although my visions are usually accurate, there is a slight chance that this may not become so. I have only seen pieces of Chiyo-chan's journey, not her entire future."

He inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts, calming them into silence. Natsume was right. He could not afford to lose his composure when he knew it would effect his Mistress as well.

"Natsume-san, I thank you for bringing your vision into the light. Now, I am more motivated to protect and support Ririchiyo-sama as best as I can."

Thousand eyes smiled, placing his hands neatly behind his back.

"Good night, Sou-kun."

Soushi bows before him, bending elegantly at the waist. He knew Natsume was only trying to assist them in this long journey, but somehow, the gesture was not as comforting as it should have been. He continues down the hall, his footsteps weighing him like stones. He did not know what the days would hold…but he would support her…no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: First meeting

Ririchiyo awoke with the morning sun on her face and the sound of the soft cotton curtains blowing in the spring winds. Her eyes felt heavy and her entire body was like a stone, dense and unmoving. She groaned and lifted her head from off the pillows, smoothing her silky hair with her hands. She was unsure as to why she felt so heavy, but she was not too pleased with the discomfort. Ririchiyo arose from her bed, rubbing away the crust from her eyes. She had a dreamless sleep that night, nothing but darkness and some shining stars, but no one she knew dreamed with her. She overlooked the thought and ventured into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She looked into the mirror, seeing her fair, milky complexion. Was this the healthy glow that everyone had mentioned? No, she knew it was much too soon for that. She quickly shed her lacey white nightgown and started the bath, lacing the water with fresh lavender salts. She carefully lowered herself into the sweet, fragrant bath. Ririchiyo loved these peaceful mornings. The brightness of the white tiled bathroom, the smell of the lavender relaxing her restless thoughts and the quietness that slowly seeped into her skin. Thoughts of the future passed through her mind, her hands subconsciously graced her stomach. She was growing more anxious, desiring the proof of her love for Soushi. Ririchiyo did not know why she wanted things to progress for them, but she was beginning to crave that maternal instinct more and more, and she found herself becoming very impatient. She let out a frustrated sigh and reached out to turn on the shower head, slowing rising to her feet. As the soothing hot water rained down upon her, she rakes her long, slender fingers through her silken mane. After rinsing off any hint of restlessness and fatigue, Ririchiyo wrapped a soft, warm towel herself and emptied the tub. Hot steam filtered out of the room, escaping into the vents of the apartment. Her living space smelled of a potent scent, a mixture of her lavender bath salts and a gentle scent of vanilla musk. She knew this fragrance well. It was the scent of Soushi's cologne. But why was she smelling it now? He had not been in this room since she had woken up. After dressing in a pressed white collared shirt and a black pleated skirt, Ririchiyo crossed the room, lowering herself onto her disheveled bed sheets. She took the sheets gently in her hands and inhaled them, detecting Soushi's cologne on the soft fabric.

"Odd…this is where the scent was coming from.."

She closed her eyes and thought back to the night before, thinking as to when Soushi had last entered her domicile. She had remembered the congratulatory party with their friends, then…nothing. Perhaps Soushi had carried her to back to her room after the festivities, but she was not sure. Whatever had happened that night, it made no difference to her…she had his gentle scent lingering on her bedding. How she loved that gentle smell, for it calmed her immediately, sending her into a state of pure happiness. Lost in her thoughts of her lover, the doorbell sounded, alerting her with a soft, chiming tune. Ririchiyo snapped out of her reminiscence and stood abruptly from the bed, slowly making her way to the door. She turned the knob and yanked the door open. Standing before her was Soushi, glasses perched perfectly on the bridge of his nose, his creamy white hair brushed back away from his mismatched eyes, dressed in his Social service uniform, consisting of a pressed black suit and his black gloves.

"Oh, good morning, Miketsukami-kun." she said as she tried to suppress her smile, "You're up rather late."

He gave her a reassuring grin and takes her hand, pressing her slender fingers to his lips, blessing her skin with a kiss. He was being formal as usual when dressed in that all black suit. Ririchiyo did admit that he looked very dapper in his uniform, but something unsettling stirred in the back of her mind, informing her that something was not quite right. She watched him carefully, scanning any part of his person for an abnormality. Ririchiyo then noticed his eyes, light purple bags forming under them. She had not once seen such exhaustion cross her lover's face and found herself not liking it one bit.

"Yes, it seemed like it would be a good day to allow my Mistress to sleep a little more peacefully this morning."

She could sense a lie in his words. Something was wrong and Ririchiyo wanted to know as to why.

"Miketsukami-kun, did you not sleep well last night? You seem rather tired and you are still wearing your glasses." Ririchiyo said she reached up to position his glasses upon the bridge of his nose.

He lowered her hand from his and smiled, hiding all worry from his face.

"I suppose I did not sleep well, but I assure you, Ririchiyo-sama, I will be fine."

Ririchiyo did not like this reaction, it was much too hollow and inconceivable to her. He was not usually so elusive with her.

"Very well," she said, turning her back on Soushi, "You do not have to share if you do not want to but, it would be fair to at least hint at what is troubling you."

Then again, she did not have much right to talk. She was much too vague about her worries, usually leaving Soushi in the dark. Ririchiyo smoothed the wrinkles on her skirt and walked over to one of the end tables, pulling back her long hair with a white elastic hair band. Soushi watched his Mistress as she pulled back that long midnight hair he loved so dearly. Soushi suddenly found himself craving to touch it, to feel the soft, silken texture against his palms and to kiss the slender nape of Ririchiyo's neck. But he knew that now was not the time to give way to such pleasures. Natsume's words began to whisper to the back of his mind once more, telling him that he should inform her soon, bringing what he feared might be true to her attention. Those words spoke too loudly last night, preventing him from having a peaceful sleep.

"Ririchiyo-sama."

"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she turned back to Soushi.

"There's something we must discuss."

Ririchiyo's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. She was unsure as to what he was going to say and stopped.

"What…What do you wish to discuss?"

Soushi gently took her hand in his, slowly leading her into the sofa, taking a seat on the sofa. Ririchiyo gathered her hands in her skirt, immediately giving in to her nervousness, dreading what was about to come. Soushi relaxed his shoulders and turned to face his Mistress.

"I want to speak to you about…Natsume-san."

"What about him? Wait, has he foreseen something?"

Her instincts were so sharp as ever, immediately sensing what Soushi was about to say. Yet another thing he loved about his Mistress. Maybe it was the ancestral Ayakashi blood that provided her acuteness, but then again, that is what fueled his own sensibilities. Soushi laced his fingers through Ririchiyo's, trying to suppress his nervousness. Ririchiyo watched him carefully, the fear ever-rising in her chest.

"Please tell me, Miketsukami-kun."

"Yes, Natsume-san did in fact foresee something, but I fear that the vision may discourage you."

His answer was not good enough. Ririchiyo wanted more. She placed her free hand over his, squeezing his knuckles with gentle desperation.

"What did he see? I cannot stand the anticipation."

"It seems he foresaw our child…something distressing maybe happen to it…"

"What are you talking about? What kind of distress?"

Soushi swallowed his fear, forcing it down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. He had to tell her. There was no tiptoeing around this, for it was not healthy for him or his Mistress.

"Natsume-san had seen our child….in a serious condition, something possibly life-threatening, Ririchiyo-sama…"

Ririchiyo's gaze froze, leaving an icy stare lingering on Soushi's guilt-stricken face. This could not have been true. There was no possible way that Natsume-san could have foreseen something this grave about her child….their child.

"No..this is not true…please, Miketsukami-kun," Ririchiyo said as she immediately grabbed his hand in both of hers, "Please tell me this isn't true…"

He raised his Mistress's trembling hand to his face, allowing her smooth skin to soothe his fears. He could see that she was becoming distressed and wanted to immediately comfort her. But, he knew that the time to panic was not now. This was only a vision and had a slight chance of becoming true.

"Ririchiyo-sama, you must not feel panicked."

"What? This is something serious, Miketsukami-kun! Our child could be p suffering and we might not be able to stop it!"

She did not know why she was panicking. Ririchiyo was not usually like this, she was not prone to irrationality…but somehow, she felt herself unable to control herself. Could it have been her hormones raging already? No…it was much too soon for that as well, wasn't it?

"I know you're worried, but we mustn't lose faith in this this soon, Ririchiyo-sama…we must look to the present. This vision may not come true."

"You told me that Natsume-san's visions were always accurate…how can you be so calm about such a likely event!"

Soushi leaned forward and kissed her gently, trying to calm her growing desperation.

"Please, you must remain calm, for us, and this child, Ririchiyo-sama."

"But…I don't want our child to-."

"I will make certain this will not occur. I shall do my utmost hardest to make certain our family will be completed."

She stood up from the sofa and calmly walked over to her nightstand, slowly picking up her cell phone. She opened the cover and began to scroll through her contacts. Ririchiyo found the contact she sought out for and placed the receiver to her ear. Soushi watched her from the sofa, observing her actions closely.

"Hello, this is Ririchiyo Shirakiin. I am calling to speak with Miss Reiko Katsuragi."

"Oh, Miss Shirakiin, yes. We've been expecting your call. How are you?"

"Please," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and even, "Please allow me to speak with Miss Reiko."

"Very well, please wait a moment."

"Thank you."

She waited only a few moments before a gentle, familiar voice picked up.

"Hello, Miss Shirakiin," Nurse Keiko said in her usual warm and gentle voice.

"Yes, Miss Keiko, how are you?"

"I am well. What can I do for you?"

Ririchiyo paused a moment then inhaled deeply, swallowing her nervousne

"I would like to schedule that appointment we discussed yesterday morning, of that is fine with you."

"Yes, of course you may. What date were you thinking of scheduling this?"

She nervously pulled at her skirt, biting her lip anxiously.

"I-I would like to schedule it as soon as possible, if that is all right.."

Nurse Keiko gave her a soothing giggle and sighed.

"But of course its all right, Miss Shirakin. Is April 18th good for you?" she asked.

"Yes, that will suffice, thank you."

"Very well. I will see you on the 18th at 2 o' clock. Miss Shirakin."

Ririchiyo nodded and said her goodbyes then closed her phone. She immediately turned to Soushi then walked back over to the sofa.

"Ririchiyo-sama, do you mind me asking who you contacted?"

"I've made an appointment with the hospital to undergo an ultrasound test.."

Soushi felt his heart flutter, a rising joy leaping into his throat. This would be the very first time seeing his child, their child. He then reached out and wrapped his arms around her, burying his lips into the crook of his Mistress's neck. Ririchiyo placed her hands on his shoulders, slowing pushing him back from her neck. It was true that she was also excited about this experience, but the possibility of her child's diminishing health still lingered on her mind, utterly rattling her rationality.

"I…want to thank you for telling me about Natsume-san's vision but this appointment is not just so we can see our child, but I want to prove his prophecy wrong…I want to confirm our child's perfect health!"

Soushi smiled and stood up from the sofa, smoothing out the small wrinkles in his suit. Ririchiyo could see that he was becoming less worried, but couldn't help but think that this vision was not taking its toll on him.

"I understand and wish to come with you to this appointment. That is, if you wish it."

Ririchiyo approached him, wrapping her slender arms around his waist, inhaling the scent of his vanilla musk on his clothes. She had many reasons as to why she loved him, but his overflowing kindness was the most admirable quality he possessed, allowing her fall deeper in love with him. She loved his warm and kind heart and never wanted to let that go.

"Well then," she said as she walked past Soushi and towards the door, "Shall we adjourn to the lounge for breakfast?"

Soushi bowed at the waist then followed her to the front door.

"Yes, we shall."

"Welcome back, Miss Shirakiin," Nurse Keiko said as she took a seat on the rolling office chair in their hospital room, "I'm glad to see you doing well."

"Thank you…I find myself feeling much more comfortable."

"I'm glad," she said as her glance shifted to Soushi, who sat in the chair beside Ririchiyo, "So you are Miss Shirakiin's boyfriend, I presume?"

"Yes, Miss Katsuragi. I am Miketsukami, Soushi," Soushi said as he took Reiko's hand in his, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nurse Reiko smiled and looked back to Ririchiyo.

"My, My, Miss Shirakiin. Your boyfriend is very charming. You two must be ecstatic about parenthood, hmm?"

Ririchiyo blushed and fiddled nervously with her skirt, avoiding to make eye contact with her Nurse.

"Now then," Nurse Reiko said, clearing her throat, "Shall we begin with the procedure?"

"Y-Yes.."

Nurse Reiko eagerly turned to the Ultrasound device, activating it with the quick flick of a button. Nervous as to what to expect, Ririchiyo began to fidget even more, uncertainty slowly creeping over her.

"Miss Shirakiin, please lay back and lift up your blouse so that your stomach is fully exposed."

She blushed red and glanced over at Soushi who flashed her a reassuring smile. She had to admit, Ririchiyo was glad to see that he wasn't the least bit nervous about this whole procedure. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned back onto the examination table, slowing lifting her blouse up to expose her stomach. She had to admit this was a bit embarrassing, but she knew it wasn't the worst that could happen. At least it was a woman performing the ultrasound and not a strange male nurse. Nurse Keiko reached down onto a shelf and grabbed a tube from the case. She opened the silver tube and squeezed the bottom, administering a blue liquid goop into her hand.

"Now this might be a bit cold, but please bear with me." she said, smiling down at Ririchiyo.

Ririchiyo closed her eyes as Nurse Reiko began to smear the goop onto her stomach. Trying to fight off the chill of the goop, Ririchiyo bites her lips, ebbing the cold sensation away. Soushi moved his chair closer to the table, taking his Mistress's small hand in his. Embracing the warmth of his hand, Ririchiyo relaxed, exhaling deeply. Nurse Keiko placed the capped tube of goop back onto the shelf and reached for the ultrasound once more, holding a wand-like device in her hand, attached to a spiral cord, similar to a telephone cord.

"What is that contraption?" Ririchiyo asked, squeezing Soushi's hand gently.

"This device is used to project a picture of the fetus in the womb onto the screen."

Ririchiyo nodded and watched as Nurse Keiko glided the device over her stomach. She watched intently at the screen, squeezing Soushi's hand as tightly as she could. Minutes later, something small appeared on the ultrasound.

"Well," Nurse Keiko beamed, "Look at what we found!"

"Is that…my, I mean, our-."

"Yes, Miss Shirakiin. This is your baby."

She stared intently at the sonogram, feeling the slight burn of tears form in her eyes. There it was, her and Soushi's child. She couldn't believe it was real.

"Tell me, Nurse Katsuragi," Soushi said as he turned to Keiko, "Can you tell us of the fetus's health?"

"Certainly," she answered, carefully examining the ultrasound screen, "Well, you two have nothing to fear, Miss Shirakiin, Mr. Miketsukami. Your baby sustaining a healthy condition."

She stared intently at the sonogram, feeling the slight burn of tears form in her eyes. There it was, her and Soushi's child. She couldn't believe it was real.

Tears began to drip down her face, falling in fat droplets. She cursed herself for believing in Natsume's foresight, crying openly before them.

"Once again, I congratulate you both."

"Thank you, Miss Katsuragi." Soushi said as he embraced his Mistress in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Excitement.

"Must you constantly do that, Nobara-san?" Ririchiyo asked as her friend patted her ever-growing stomach.

"My! Its amazing how fast you're growing, Ririchiyo-chan! And I can feel such healthy energy!"

Ririchiyo was not exactly how Nobara was able to sense such things, but she was certainly glad she was skilled in such a talent. She placed her own hands around the width of her stomach, smiling gently to herself.

"Are you feeling the child kick yet? He seems very energetic."

"I am only 3months along, Nobara-san…am I supposed to be feeling the child this soon?"

Nobara stood up from her seat, smiling.

"So I gather you don't know of how fetal development works with those who possess ancestral Ayakashi blood, do you, Ririchiyo-chan?"

She hadn't the slightest idea as to what she was talking about. But, then again, Ririchiyo was finding herself more and more unaware of the Ayakashi ancestry she possesses.

"I haven't the slightest idea.."

"I see…well, there's a theory as to why you are growing at such a great speed."

"What is it?"

"Well, the fetus's growth depends on the heritage of the mother and father. The stronger the ancestral Ayakashi, the faster the fetus will grow, you see?"

Ririchiyo nodded and slowly stood up from her chair. Even though she was gradually adjusting to the weight of the child, she often felt a slight pressure on her legs when she stood.

"Do you want me to help you upstairs, Ririchiyo-chan?" Nobara asked as she offered her hand.

"Thank you, but I'm all right."

"Tell me, where is Miketsukami-san today? I am so used to seeing him always by your side."

She absently fiddled with the hem of her skirt, avoiding eye contact with the voluptuous blonde social service agent.

"He's away on a business errand."

"Hmm? I wonder what that means. It's not like him to leave his adorable mistress alone~." Nobara chimed happily.

Ririchiyo blushed looked down at her shoes. She also wondered where he could be. Soushi hadn't mentioned anything specific to her and somehow it was gnawing at her conscious.

"That is what I would like to know myself."

Nobara quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Such irresponsibility on Miketsukami-san's part! I will be sure to punish him for leaving poor Ririchiyo-chan in the dark!"

"Is that really necessary, Nobara-san?"

The ice woman laughed and took Ririchiyo's hand in her own.

"Since your prince is currently unavailable to entertain the mother of his child, I believe its time for a girl's day out. What do you think, Ririchiyo-chan?"

"Um, I don't know…what about Roromiya-san?"

"She's welcome to come along too! We can call her down right now if you like."

Perhaps it was time for a little interaction with the girls of the Ayakashi Kan. I mean, there was no harm in an outing, was there?"

"V-Very well. I accept your recreational invitation." Ririchiyo said as formally as she could.

"Come now, there's no need to be so proper! We are friends after all, aren't we?"

She stopped and looked up at Nobara. Yes, they were friends…so why did she act so cold and formal with her? Ririchiyo wanted more interaction…more social structure…maybe it was time for a change of pace…A new life.

"Won't you please come out, Ririchiyo-chan," Nobara whined as she incessantly tugged on the changing room curtain.

"No! I refuse to come out wearing such a ridiculous outfit?"

"Because it will look so adorable on you! You are currently in that maternity size, aren't you and I think Miketsukami-san will absolutely love it!"

Ririchiyo shifted uncomfortably behind the curtain, glancing up at the changing mirror in front of her.

"Please come out, Ririchiyo-chan!"

Moments later, the curtain opened, revealing Ririchiyo clad in a pale blue maternity dress that reached the tops of her knees and her bare feet gracing the thin carpeting of the changing stall.

"Well, are you satisfied now?" she said, her eyes looking down at her long creamy legs.

"Wow! You look so precious!" Nobara gushed, swaying slightly on her toes.

Ririchiyo blushed and began to nervously wring her hands in the dress's lacy hem.

"But this hemline is far too short…" she grumbled.

"Nonsense! It's just the right length for impressing the man you love, don't you think so too, Karuta-chan?"

The pink-haired girl nodded in agreement as she chewed on a pink and blue-colored sucker. Ririchiyo rolled her eyes and hurriedly went back into the changing room. She shut the curtain and exhaled deeply. She looked up into the mirror, closely observing herself in the dress. Would this simple dress impress Soushi? She wasn't sure but she had to admit…it did look appealing on her. Ririchiyo changed back into her clothes and walked out of the changing room. Nobara yanked the dress from her hands and hurried to the counter.

"Wait!" Ririchiyo shouted as she grabbed for the hanger, "What are you doing, Nobara-san?"

"We'll be taking this one, thank you!"

"I can't afford that!"

"Nonsense! I can pay for this, Ririchiyo-chan! You don't have to worry about such things."

Ririchiyo knew there was no point in arguing with Nobara, it would be a easier than making a scene in a public place.

Ririchiyo collapsed into the hall as her front door slammed behind her. Never in her 19 years of existence had she been so exhausted. She had never thought just a simple outing would turn into what seemed like a 2 mile marathon. Nobara was indeed energetic at times, but she had no idea she was capable of going this long without a moment's rest. She gathered herself up onto the landing and slowly made her way to her kitchenette. Ririchiyo sighed and opened the cabinets, removing a silver kettle and a porcelain mug from its contents. She filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner. After igniting the burner, Ririchiyo made her way to the well-made bed. She took a seat on the cool, crisp duvet and hugged her pillow, pressing it tightly to her chest. Perhaps it was the overwhelming pace of Nobara's outing or maybe it was the fatigue of her pregnancy effecting her. She wasn't quite sure. Something had been happening to her lately…something unusual…and the answer eluded her. She found herself waking up in the middle of the nights, her skin glistening with cold sweat and her limbs trembling uncontrollably. This sensation was beginning to weigh heavily on her mind…and she wanted to know what was causing it. The sound of the kettle sounded through the room, wrenching Ririchiyo from her thoughts. She abruptly turned to the stove, shutting off the burner. She carefully poured the water into her mug then applied the green tea leaves. Once she had put the dishes into the sink, Ririchiyo made her way to her desk, taking a seat in the comfortable black leather rolling chair. She pulled her long legs to her chest, smothering her head in her knees. The fragrance of the green tea seemed to relax her, but sweet, earthy aroma did little to ease away her uncertainties. She began sipping her tea, watching as the sun began to set just outside her window. What could all this worrying be? Was it the concerns of becoming a mother? Was it the worries that will handed to Soushi? As her thoughts continued to race, the sound of her front door unlocking claimed her attention, causing Ririchiyo to jump from the chair.

"Ririchiyo-sama?" a calm, familiar voice said from the entrance.

Her nerves calmed as she spotted Soushi in the doorway, wearing his thin-framed glasses, black clinging pants and a white fleece sweater.

"Miketsukami-kun, its only you…"

Soushi raised his eyebrows and slowly crossed the room placing the bag of groceries on the countertop.

"Yes, I wanted to come and see how you were feeling. We have not seen all each other day, Ririchiyo-sama." he said, smiling warmly.

She let out a nervous laugh and slowly made her way to meet him. The fears and worries slowly began to ebb away when she was with him and she was grateful.

"Ririchiyo-sama, you look pale. Are you running a fever?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"No, I'm all right, I'm just feeling a bit tired."

Soushi cupped her face in hands, leaning in to kiss her gently. Ririchiyo sighed and wrapped her arms around him, feeling every emotion in his kiss flow through her. What could she possibly worry about now that she had Soushi?

"Yes, I believe you spent the afternoon with Nobara-san and Roromiya-san, didn't you?"

A pink flush flashed over Ririchiyo's face, immediately backing away from Soushi. She had not thought of Soushi knowing of their outing this soon and she feared that the subject was only going to get more embarrassing if it were to continue.

"W-Well, yes! Nobara -san insisted she take us all out shopping and I did not want to be rude and refuse her invitation!"

"I see and did you return with something from your shopping, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"Um, no….I was unable to find anything suiting for me?"

"Oh?" Soushi inquired as he turned to point at the shopping bag that sat in the chair near the door, "then what might that shopping bag be?"

Ririchiyo ran past him, snatching the bag from the chair, stuffing it under the bed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miketsukami-kun! That was only groceries I bought on the way home this afternoon!"

"If that is what that is, then perhaps you should put them away before they spoil, Ririchiyo-sama."

She knew he was not believing her and wished she could dispose of the dress as quickly as possible, but with Soushi in the room, it would be utterly impossible.

"Um, I-I cannot tell you what that bag really is…'

"Why not? We are lovers, are we not?"

"Y-Yes, but its far too embarrassing…"

Soushi reached out and lifted her chin. She stared into those mismatched eyes, spotting that devious smile that usually inhabited them and there it was.

"Miketsukami-kun-."

"Do you not trust me, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"Wait, that's not the-!"

This was beginning to become dangerous. If she did not tell him the truth soon, the devious Soushi she knew all too well was soon to unleash in full force.

"Please, won't you tell me, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"All right, I will tell you! Just please do not resort to such foul play anymore."

Soushi smiled and took her hands, stroking her palms against his face. Although Ririchiyo loved Soushi dearly, she very often wished he would stop using such underhanded methods in getting the truth from her. Ririchiyo retrieved the bag from under the bed, placing it onto the bedding.

"I will show you, but…please look away first."

He gave her a peculiar look then turned his back, his eyes closed. Ririchiyo carefully reached into the bag, pulling out delicate lace dress.

"May I open them?"

"No, not yet…"

She turned back around, gently zipping up the dress. Ririchiyo clears her throat, signaling Soushi to face her. He opened his eyes and stared, gazing upon the beautiful girl before him.

"S-So? What d-do you think?"

Soushi continued to gauche at her, spellbound by his Mistress's ethereal appearance.

"Beautiful.."

"What?"

He placed his hands on her waist, pulling Ririchiyo close to his chest, burying his face in her hair.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Ririchiyo-sama."

"I…I'm not beautiful…you're embarrassing me, Miketsukami-kun."

Soushi then swept Ririchiyo off her feet, gently placing her on the down comforter. Startled, Ririchiyo hooked her fingers into the sleeves of his sweater, unsure as to what he was meaning to do. He ignored her reaction and laid Ririchiyo down in the center of the bed, planting a wanton kiss on her lips. Her limbs began to melt into the feathery softness of the bedding, allowing her limbs to collapse against it. His kisses were light, but somehow intense in the same instant.

"Wait, Miketsukami-kun…what's gotten into you?"

He lifted his head from the crook her neck and smiled, his mismatched eyes gleaming into hers.

"I am so grateful to be by your side, Ririchiyo-sama…may even a bit spoiled."

"What do you mean?"

Soushi smiled sadly and lowered himself onto Ririchiyo, nuzzling his nose affectionately into her shoulder, inhaling the sweet aroma of talcum powder and honey that resonated from her skin.

"I think back on my life before I met you…and think, what did I do to deserve to such a wonderful woman like you, Ririchiyo-sama?"

She smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek, enjoying the softness of his skin. She often wondered the same thing…what she could have possibly done to deserve Soushi? Whatever it was, Ririchiyo felt an overwhelming sense of pride and love.

"Its because you're a kind man, Miketsukami-kun and that kindness deserves everything happy in life. Even if…sometimes you think little of yourself…even if you think you hate yourself."

Cool tears dripped down his face, pooling gently onto his Mistress's shoulder. Such kind words…it filled his heart with so much happiness, it was almost too much.

"Kindness is in you, Ririchiyo-sama," he whispered into her ear, "It was you who molded into the man I am today and that is one thing I love about you most."

Ririchiyo wrapped her arms around him, lacing her long, slender fingers into his hair, feeling the silky silver strands caress her fingertips. This was her home, her sanctuary...her Soushi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: My Child

_Rows of pink Cherry blossoms surrounded her, the wind showering Ririchiyo in thousands of soft, pale petals. _

"_Where am I? This place seems so familiar…"_

_As the Cherry blossom downpour began to ebb away, a small figure came into her sight, the wind blowing the shadow to a gentle rhythm. Ririchiyo stared into the distance, her big violet eyes staring at the figure, her thoughts beginning to race at a maddening pace. _

"_I've been waiting, waiting for so long…" the shadow whispered, "Now you're here at last."_

_Ririchiyo began to approach the shadow, her legs seeming to move of their accord. As she began to draw closer to the figure, the cherry blossoms began to swarm, leaving a flurry of petals around the shadow. She blocked her eyes from the fragrant blizzard, attempting to make out the appearance of the shadow. _

"_Come closer…I want to see you up close." the small voice of the shadow called._

_Once she arrived at the center of the field, a small boy appeared, adorned in all white with one eye a deep cerulean blue and the other a vibrant violet shade. A cascade of silver hair covered the top of the child's head, hanging loosely in those mismatched eyes. Her entire body froze as she observed the child. _

"_Are you the one I've been waiting for?" the boy asked as he reached out his hand for Ririchiyo's._

"_You are…"_

_He took her hand, gently squeezing her fingers with an affectionate pressure. _

"_Are you the one I want to be with?"_

"_Who are you?" Ririchiyo asked, her eyes welling with tears._

_The silver-haired boy smiled and stepped back into the torrent of cherry blossom petals. _

"_I don't know yet. If you are the one I'm destined to be with you, only you will know."_

_The wind blew once more, sending thousands of petals into the air, the fragrant tornado wrapping itself around the boy. Ririchiyo reached out, her hands grabbing for the child. Before her fingers connected, the boy was gone, leaving a trail of cherry blossoms in his wake._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: True or False?

Soushi watched his Mistress carefully as she observed herself in the vanity, tentatively stroking her stomach. How brightly she shone in that soft golden light of the room, how lovely his love's reflection looked in the glass. Ririchiyo sighed and looked into the mirror, her eyes glancing at Soushi's gentle image. Visions of the silver-haired boy flashed through her mind, his smiling eyes gleaming with an innocent light. She had wondered continuously if she should tell Soushi of her dream. Will he believe if she did? Or was the child only an illusion, a mere figment that projected her maternal needs? Gentle hands graced her shoulders, Soushi's fingers gently pressing into her skin.

"Ririchiyo-sama," Soushi said as he stoked her skin, "Are you not feeling well?"

She turned away from the vanity and looked up at him, catching his eyes with hers. Was this the right time to share her dream? Ririchiyo sighed heavily and took a seat on her vanity stool, carefully crossing her slender legs.

"Miketsukami-kun, may I inquire something?"

"Yes, would you like for me to fetch you something?"

"No, I would like to ask something, something relevant to the Ayakashi heritages."

Soushi kneeled down before her, taking Ririchiyo's hands in his.

"What would you like to know?"

She fidgeted, her eyes glancing back and forth from his, unsure as to whether she really wanted to know the answer to her inquiry.

"I wanted to know if it were possible if Ayakashi mediums were able to see into the future even though they may not possess Foresight."

Soushi's fingers tightened slightly, his eyes gazing directly in Ririchiyo's.

"May I ask why you are wondering this, Ririchiyo-sama? Has something happened with Natsume-san?"

"No, I-I was merely wondering."

Soushi stood, his hands still laced with hers and a gentle smile spread over his lips.

"What is the matter, Ririchiyo-sama? If something is troubling you, please allow me to help you."

Ririchiyo nervously looked down at her feet then back up at Soushi. It was time for her tell him of her dreams.

"Last night, I had dreamt of a child, a beautiful child surrounded by thousands of Sakura blossoms."

"Oh? And this child was..?"

"I believe it was our child, Miketsukami-kun," Ririchiyo said, placing his hand on her stomach, "This child."

Soushi's fingers gently caressed her stomach, enjoying the feel of her milky skin beneath the delicate fabric.

"Although you may not possess the power of Foresight like Natsume-san does, but it is a strong possibility that you have seen our child."

She was relieved at the fact Soushi has believed her, but something still probed her thoughts.

"I have seen him, Miketsukami-kun," she said, clutching his hand, "He was small, with silver hair and each eye was a different color, one was a deep blue…like the ocean and the other was a royal violet color…"

Soushi's eyes widened momentarily, his mind carefully weighing her words. He imagined the child, those mismatched eyes like his own and the same creamy silver of his hair.

"Miketsukami-kun?"

"I have no doubts that you have foreseen our child and I am truly grateful to have my Ririchiyo-sama share her dreams with me."

Ririchiyo rose from her vanity seat, walking gracefully over to the closet. She gently stripped herself of her nightgown and changed into a thick cotton sundress, a bright blue floral pattern spreading over the fabric.

"Ririchiyo-sama?"

She turned and smiled sweetly, slipping on a pair of white stockings. It was true that she was happy to know the identity of their child, but just for practical purposes, Ririchiyo wanted more than a simple vision.

"Shall we acquire a professional's opinion?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Humble Abode.

Ririchiyo studied the key that sat on the coffee table, wondering where it had come from. It was strange for Soushi to leave a set of keys in her apartment, but these did not look like his apartment or the Lincoln key. She reached down and picked them off the table, further observing them in closer range. They seemed to be fairly new with a red label attached at the cap. Setting beside the keys appeared an envelope with beautiful penmanship written on the surface. It was addressed to her. Curious as to what was inside, Ririchiyo set the keys back on the tabletop and cut open the letter.

_Dear, Ririchiyo-sama_

_You may be wondering why there is an unidentified key sitting in your residence, well if you would please follow these instructions to this address and I'm sure you'll enjoy what lies in store for you._

_- Love, Soushi._

She took another peculiar glance at the key and back at the letter, wondering as to how these two objects were connected. Ririchiyo sighed and carefully folded up the letter, placing the parchment into a pocket of her coat. She then snatched the key from the table and headed out the door.

"How peculiar, this area," Ririchiyo said as she glanced down at the directions, "I've never been in such a peaceful suburban before."

Quaint and simply-designed homes stretched over the clean streets, the sound of spring wind chimes and laughing children filled the air, taking Ririchiyo somewhat surprise. Living within a home where little attention or kind words were given left her with a sense of emptiness, wanting a happy, carefree childhood herself. She shook the unpleasant memories from her mind and continued forward down a lower decline to a smaller suburban area. As she descended down the hill, Ririchiyo spotted the Lincoln, parked at the bottom. She furrowed her brow, making great strides to the vehicle. Soushi waited beside the Lincoln, a humble smile spreading over his lips.

"I'm glad you were able to find the neighborhood, Ririchiyo-sama."

"May I ask why you have lead me to such a small suburban?"

"I will, but first I would like for you to close your eyes."

Ririchiyo sighed and closed her eyes, her stomach beginning to flutter wildly. She had to admit that she was a bit anxious as to what Soushi in store. Soushi took her hands and slowly guided her along. Ririchiyo clenched his hand with anticipation. He came to a gentle halt and turned to her.

"Now you may open them."

The sight before was astonishing. Towering proud above them was a large, Cap-cod style house, painted a rich and creamy eggshell while the French shudders with colored in the most regal violet she had ever seen. In the yard, green, lush cattails swayed, rocking to the rhythm of the springtime breeze. The porch was made of the finest, thickest oak, painted with the same creamy color that covered the remainder of the building. It was the most beautiful home she had ever seen. Of course the Shirakiin Estate was rather large and beautiful, but the walls seemed to carry a sense of loneliness, shaking the house with a mournful cry for love and attention. The house before her was much more vibrant, filled to the brim with happiness and promise. She slowly pulled the key from her jacket pocket, looking from the key to the front door. Realizing the situation, Ririchiyo abruptly turned to Soushi, who's smiling face was even more vibrant than before.

"Miketsukami-kun…this house…this neighborhood is…"

"I've made the necessary arrangements as we speak. We will move into this home when you are prepared."

She wasn't believing this. Not only had she been given the gift of Soushi's child, but now….she had a home to call her own. A home filled with love and prosperity, not a building accompanied by loneliness and ignorance. She carefully made her way to the front door, the soft creaking of the porch under her feet. Ririchiyo gingerly put the key into the lock, turning it with ease. Soushi was a step behind her, watching her every movement as they both opened the door. A gasp escaped her lips as Soushi lit the foyer. The interior was a graceful open floor plan, the floors made of blond wood, the main hall painted a gentle lavender and a crystal chandelier hanging above the entryway. Soushi smiled and gently coaxed his Mistress into the doorway, closing it quietly behind him. Ririchiyo's eyes gaped as she walked through the hall and into the first room. The walls had been colored pale, inviting green, complimenting the long blonde wood dining table and chairs nicely. Past the dining room was a blonde wood kitchen, the floor black and white tiled and all appliances made of the best quality stainless steel. Amazed by the beauty of the room, Ririchiyo anxiously ventured into another room. The living room consisted of darker wood and the walls splashed with a subtle yellow, paler than sunshine. Furniture made of a slightly darker blond inhabited the room, along with a 42" flat screen television and three white leather upholstered chairs. Each room complimented the joyful atmosphere of the house, balancing each element to perfection. Ririchiyo descended the carpeted stairway, her hands clutching the wood railing. The master bedroom was painted a gentle blue, extenuating the light wood floors and the bedding was a pure white, accompanied by deep violet throw pillows and intricate quilt. The master bath was pure white marble, complimenting a white ivory colored Claw foot tub and a stall shower made entirely of glass block.

"This interior is absolutely breath-taking, Miketsukami-kun…"

He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Come, I have one last surprise awaiting you, Ririchiyo-sama."

Ririchiyo's heart began to pound in her chest as they made their way further down the dimly-lit hall. Soushi stopped, reaching a white, intricately ornamented door. Soushi gently pushed the door open.

"Miketsukami-kun?"

"Ririchiyo-sama, welcome to your Nursery."

The room was painted a soft, ethereal blue with a colorful and whimsical print bordered around each of the walls. Ririchiyo took a step forward, completely astonished by the gentle atmosphere. A crib sat in the left hand corner of the nursery, its bedding printed with a pattern of wild animals and different shades of blue. A white wood changing table accompanied the crib, sitting in the opposite left corner of the room. The ceiling was covered in an intricate mural, one of a towering Sakura Tree with the blossoms in full bloom on each branch. Ririchiyo's eyes burned with tears, slowing trickling down her milky cheeks. Soushi leaned forward and wiped away her tears.

"You…did this all for us…How did you do all this?"

"I simply saved all the money I have gathered in the last ten years and put it towards this home."

"And the furniture? And the appliances?"

He place a finger to her lips and smiled.

"A fairly large amount of money from the Miketsukami family was given and I used this small wealth to make everything you see here possible."

She thought it strange that Soushi acquire such luxury in such four years, but that did not matter to in the slightest. Ririchiyo felt overwhelming gratitude for such love and support from a man…and she felt her graciousness increase with Soushi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: A Mother's Pain

Coils of steams wrapped gently around Ririchiyo, the warm vapors sinking into her skin. Something unsettling continued to surface at the back of her mind, tampering insistently at her thoughts. She knew invading one's personal finances wasn't the most ethical action, but it was beginning to deeply perplex her. Ririchiyo knew very little of the Miketsukami family, allowing her worries to escalate even further. Many times she's imagined Soushi's childhood, a lonely existence with very little emotional support or physical contact. Behind the warm, loving smile, there was a small and frightened child, hiding behind the curtains. She let out an aggravated groan and leaned her head back, the shower's hot downpour rushing over her face, soaking deeply into Ririchiyo's hair. This is what seemed to relieve her of the worries and strains that were beginning to pile onto her life. A child, a new home, a new life entirely…was unfolding before her very eyes. Perhaps this was all happening much too soon, perhaps this was all a dream and sooner or later, she'll wake up and find herself back within the Shirakiin Estate's lonely walls. No, this was real and so were the conflicts and concerns that accompanied her. Ririchiyo gently lathered the shampoo into her long silken hair, her eyes cast down to the floor, concentrating on the dingy white tiles. She thought it strange that Soushi managed to purchase a house…without her consent. Perhaps it was none of her concern. No, It was her business, after all, this was going to be _her_ family as well. But, the approach to asking him would not be as simple. Ririchiyo reached for the faucet, shutting off the shower. As she wrapped a fresh towel around herself, a sudden gasp escaped her lips, her legs trembling violently Ririchiyo leaned forward, one hand clutching her stomach whilst the other pulled at the shower curtain. A sharp pain shot up her leg, the discomfort wrapping around the rest of her body. Something wasn't right….she had never felt such discomfort before. Ririchiyo jerked her head up and slowly draped her legs up and out of the bath, carefully making her way to the door. Before she could reach the knob, the pain increased, collapsing onto her knees. The feel of the cold tile tingled against her wet flesh, enhancing the stagger pain in her abdomen. Ririchiyo had to get into the apartment, to contact Soushi for help. She took even breaths, attempting to calm the convulsing pain. As she slowly sat herself up from the floor, the pain shattered her strength once more, disabling her from moving even further. She clutched her stomach, rubbing gentle circular motions into her skin, trying to ease the pain. Something sharp pressed her skin, somehow kicking against her womb. No…it couldn't be…was that kicking from the fetus she was feeling? That was ridiculous, she was only 5 months along/ It wasn't possible for this to be happening…was it?

Soushi reached to unlock his Mistress's door, but halted, noticing that the lock had already been disengaged. Finding it odd to see the door already unlocked, he carefully entered the apartment, locking it behind him. All was quiet within the residence, much too quiet for his liking.

"Ririchiyo-sama?" he called out to her, concern rising in his chest.

No answer. Soushi removed his shoes and entered the apartment, his eyes scanning for any evidence of disturbance. He called for her once more. As he walked further into the residence, he noticed his Mistress's bathroom door slightly ajar. Soushi turned, swiftly making his way to the door. He leaned into the door, pressing his ear to listen. Within the room, soft sounds of groaning came to his ear. Soushi jerked the door open. Ririchiyo lied on the bathroom floor, her arms coiled tightly around her stomach and a towel wrapped loosely around her naked body. Tears flowed down her face while her dark hair dripped wet onto the floor.

"Ririchiyo-sama!" Soushi shouted as he kneed down to retrieve his Mistress.

"M-Miketsukami-kun…it's painful.."

"Where are you hurting, Ririchiyo-sama? Please pinpoint your pain to me.."

"My stomach…please help me.."

Without a moment's hesitation, Soushi gathered Ririchiyo in his arms, gingerly carrying her out of the bathroom. Ririchiyo inhaled sharply, the pain escalating as he moved. Soushi gently placed her on the bed, draping the comforter over her.

"Let me see, Ririchiyo-sama."

"Something's wrong with the baby, Miketsukami-kun…this pain is.."

Soushi carefully placed his hands on her stomach, his eyes firmly focused. Ririchiyo watched as his fingers softly caressed her skin. His eyes widened and looked into his Mistress's. Ririchiyo blushed red from ear to ear, the feeling intensity of his stare.

"W-What is it?"

"Seems the child is moving and he's quite powerful."

"What? But it's much too soon! How can he be-."

"It is because of our Ayakashi ancestry, Ririchiyo-sama.."

Ririchiyo's eyes averted to his stomach, her own hands gliding over her skin. So that's what it was. It all came back to the ancestry…

"He's kicking with such strong force. This may have been the cause to your pain, Ririchiyo-sama." Soushi said as he stroked her soft, naked flesh.

She should have known it that was the reason for this pain. Everything seemed to point to their ancestry, the Ayakashi blood that ran through both her and Soushi's vein. Ririchiyo had not thought of the chances of their child containing such inhuman ancestry…but now the possibility was becoming true. Soushi crawled onto the bed, placing his head carefully on Ririchiyo's stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ririchiyo's cheeks flushed crimson, unsure as to how to respond to his tender actions. She hesitantly placed her hand on his head, lacing her slender fingers in his hair, her other hand touching his shoulder.

"Ririchiyo-sama.." he breathed, showering her belly with kisses.

"M-Miketsukami-kun, stop.."

"Hmm?"

"I need to dress or else I'll catch cold."

Soushi's arms wrapped tighter around her middle, cushioning his head between her breasts.

"Please, let us remain this way…just a bit longer.."

Ririchiyo leaned forward, resting her cheek on the top of his head, coiling her arms around his neck. She was never able to read Soushi's true feelings towards her pregnancy. Of course she knew he was happy, but was that all her felt about this? No…something deeper seemed to cross his appearance. It was true Soushi was affectionate and thoughtful, but for the first time during her pregnancy, Ririchiyo began to feel true, uninhibited love from Soushi, a hove that seeped into her skin and touch her heart. But…something strange seemed to stir within Soushi, something uncertain and filled with…concern.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Doting Father.

Ririchiyo sat upon her bed, her feet crossed at the end of the duvet and her back propped against the pillows, watching as Soushi busily moved throughout the apartment, completing daily chores. She thought it admirable to see Soushi take such pride in housework almost as if he were playing the role of a housekeeper.

"Is there anything I may fetch for you, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, but….you don't have to wait on me hand and foot, Miketsukami-kun."

"Nonsense! You were asked to remain on bed rest for a few days so I shall do all in my power to assist you in your daily schedule."

"But, I'm fine on my own, Miketsukami-kun-."

He took her hands as he kneeled at Ririchiyo's side, his mismatched eyes gleaming. Ririchiyo cringed at his puppy-dog eyes, praying he was not about to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Are you throwing me away, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"No, I just-."

"If I cannot wait on the mother of my child so that she is very comfortable on her few days of bed rest then I shall truly be a lowly, worthless dog…"

"Miketsukami-kun, that's enough-."

"I am not worthy to be this child's father if I cannot shower his mother in an endless supply of love and affection."

"Very well! Just please promise me you'll return to your room when I go to bed and if I should need you for anything urgent, then I will call you, Miketsukami-kun."

"Thank you, Ririchiyo-sama, I shall do what is asked of you."

She sighed and pulled her hand from his. Ririchiyo had to admit, Soushi's doting over her was comforting, but she unfortunately was not accustomed with such sincere devotion, feeling more sheltered than she had realized. She looked down at her ever-growing stomach, wondering as to how much bigger she was going to get. So far, she felt the same as most pregnant, the unusual craving, specifically ones for pickled plum rice balls and strawberry Mochi, the constant urination, and the swelling of her feet. But the one common pregnancy trait that she found most irritating was the sensitive eruption of her emotions. Ririchiyo never knew when she was going to cry, get angry or sad…it was frustrating. But, despite her mood swings, Ririchiyo tried her best to control her emotions when she was with Soushi, being careful not to insult or upset him. Also…her physical health weighed on her conscious. In order to maintain a healthy energy, Ririchiyo had been ordered to remain on bed rest if she wanted to avoid a spinal injury.

"Would you like something to eat before I clean, Ririchiyo-sama?"

"No…I'm fine. please, continue."

Her thoughts began to drift, guiding back to the matter of their home, leaving Ririchiyo wondering as to how he obtained it. Maybe now would be a goof time to bring it up, hoping his answers to her questions will be reasonable and understanding.

"Um, Miketsukami-kun…there's something I'd like to discuss if you don't mind…"

Soushi smiled and placed the clean dishes onto the drying rack, drying his hands on a dry cloth.

"Yes, what's troubling you, Ririchiyo-sama?"

Ririchiyo took a slow and even breath, trying to calm the erratic thumping heart, her nervous beginning to overwhelm her. There was no need in worrying She was sure Soushi would listen to what she had to say and valued her opinions.

"I wanted to discuss the matter of the house…"

"Hmm? Are you unsatisfied with it? Is the interior not to your liking?"

"No, no! There's nothing wrong with the interior design! I was more concerned about….t-the f-financial matter of the house…"

Soushi walked over to the bed, taking a seat beside her, clutching his hands in both of hers.

"I must confess, Ririchiyo-sama," he said, his tone growing serious, "I was very hesitant about keeping this matter from you, but…knowing all the hardships and burdens that were placed upon you in your youth, I decided it was time for us to have a life of our own."

"But, I would have been open for discussion, Miketsukami-kun. Its true that I love the house will all my heart, but I wish you mentioned something to me about this…"

She felt awful for being such an ungrateful brat but her loneliness seemed to be much stronger than she had thought. Ririchiyo loved Soushi dearly, but something within her was bothering her. This man had bought her a house…what did this mean?

"I understand your concern, Ririchiyo-sama and I apologize for leaving you out of this decision," Soushi said, taking her hand in his, "I only want to give you everything you desire.."

Ririchiyo smiled, gently squeezing his fingers. Is this what it meant to have true happiness? To have someone love you with all their heart? To give her what she needed? Maybe it was time for her to break out of her small, isolated shell and become someone who truly expressed her love. It was time for change.

"M-Miketsukami-kun…" she said as a blush spread over her face, "M-May I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"F-From now on…M-May I call you…S-Soushi-kun?"

Soushi's eyes widened, filling with overwhelming joy, the flood of tears threatening to escape. Never in the 4 years of devotion for his Mistress, has he ever heard her call him by his given name. In his mind, that was the greatest honor that could be bestowed upon him. He flung his arms around her, pressing her body against his chest, his nose nuzzling into the nape of neck. Ririchiyo clenched her small hands in his shirt, breathing in the sweet vanilla musk that resonated from him.

"Yes! Yes, Ririchiyo-sama…please…call me Soushi.."

This is what he had been waiting for, the moment his Mistress loved him enough to call him something familiar, something loving.

"Then…f-from now on, you will not call me Ririchiyo-sama…only be Ririchiyo."

"Yes…Yes…Ririchiyo."

No longer did Ririchiyo want to treat Soushi with such unfamiliarity or formality, but wanted to establish a bond that would mend their love as one.

"So, when are you and Miketsukami moving into the house?" Sorinozuka asked as he greedily ate his ramen.

"We plan to move in one month. We both decided it was best to make this move before our child is born." Ririchiyo answered as she daintily sipped her tea.

"Ah, that makes sense."

"By the way, Sorinozuka, where is Nobara-san?"

"Oh? Hmm, I'm not sure. She wasn't in her room this morning."

"I see. It seem a bit strange to have her absent."

"Oh?"

The front doors suddenly burst open, an attack of colorful streamers and confetti flooding into the lounge. Ririchiyo groaned as the onslaught of decoration cleared.

"I have returned, my Human toilets!"

"Hey~ Welcome back, Shoukin." Sorinozuka said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she said as she slowly stood from her seat, careful not to lose her balance.

Kagerou looked to her, the usual idiotic grin plastered over his face.

"What's this, What's this? It seems the rumors are true! You have been exposed to Soushi's sadistic games!"

"Stop categorizing people into you sick world! What are you doing here, Kagerou?"

"I come bearing gifts from Hong Kong!"

" Humph, so you went somewhere farther away than Tokyo?" Ririchiyo said as she turned to walk to the elevator.

"Wait, Ex-fiancée of mine! I have a token for you!"

"I have no interest in your dirty gifts." Ririchiyo said as she pressed the third floor button.

Kagerou chuckled and pulled something glass from his bag.

"Here you are!"

Ririchiyo sneered over her shoulder, sure it was just another sick gift from the S&M fanatic. But this was different. In his hand was a round dome snow globe, a small, hand-carved Sakura tree build in the center.

"Kagerou, what is this-."

"A token for the child's room! Do not thank me!"

Ririchiyo gently took the trinket in her hands, watching at the snow fell upon the Sakura tree. It was very unusual for Kagerou to buy such a plain and valuable piece, but it may have been one the rarest moments of care he had ever shown.

"Thank you…"

"I cannot say I am jealous to have you bear Soushi's child, but let this be one thing I was able to do for you and Soushi. Think nothing of it!"

She wasn't sure what to say…this was too generous, even for Kagerou.

"Now then, I must go off once more! Farewell, my Ex-Fiancée!"

With the turn of the heel and swift flick of his cape, Kagerou left, his conceited laughter resonating in the lounge.

"Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?" Sorinozuka said as he made his way over to Ririchiyo, "That's weird for him to give someone such a simple gift."

"That was my sentiment exactly." Ririchiyo answered as she glided her hand over the glass of the snow globe.

"What a beautiful snow globe, Ririchiyo," Soushi said as he placed the silver tray of tea in front of her, "Where did come from?"

"Um, K-Kagerou brought this from Hong Kong…"

Soushi poured the Earl gray into his Mistress's cup, handing it to her carefully.

"Yes, I thought it strange as well."

"Although, it is very much in Kagerou-sama's nature to be so generous."

Ririchiyo took the cup in her hands, daintily sipping the warm sweetness. Her eyes rested on the snow globe, watching the snow fall upon the wooden figure. Thoughts of the silver-haired child flashed in her mind's eye, that same smile Soushi gives her. But she wondered if their child really will inherit Soushi's physical feature or hers…

"I see…It must be rare for him to show that side…"

"The tea is to you liking?"

"Yes," Ririchiyo said as she gazed into the tea's reflection, "Its very soothing, Soushi.."

"Is there anything more I can get for you?"

"No, I am fine," She answered as she struggled to rise up from the sofa.

Soushi reached out, taking Ririchiyo's hand in his, helping her rise to her feet. How she hated to feel so helpless and weak, but she was grateful for Soushi's doting nature.

"Thank you. I think I will go and partake in the Kan's bath now."

"Would like for me to go with you?"

"No. You're not permitted to enter the Women's bath.."

"But-."

"Please. I will fair well on my own, Soushi. If I am to need assistance, I will ask Roromiya-san or Nobara-san if they could oblige."

"Very well, but please, if you would humor me," Soushi said as he placed her cell phone in Ririchiyo's hand, "Contact me if something were to happen."

Ririchiyo's face flushed as she quickly placed her phone into her pocket.

"Yes."

She gathered a change of clothing in her arms and slowly walked to the door, making her way to the Ayakashi Kan bath.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-chan!" Nobara gushed as she entered the bath.

"Chiyo-chan, Good evening." Karuta said as she licked the remaining chocolate Pocky from her fingertips.

"Good evening, Nobara-san, Roromiya-san."

"How are you feeling, Ririchiyo-chan? I heard you were on bed rest! My poor Ririchiyo-chan~!"

"I'm fine. It was only to prevent a spinal injury. It was nothing too critical."

"I'm so glad to hear that! When I think of your changing body, I still have the urge to strangle Miketsukami-kun for doing this to my Ririchiyo-chan."

"That's not funny!" Ririchiyo shouted.

Nobara stepped into the bath, pulling back her long blonde hair and wrapping a fresh towel around her curves. Karuta followed suit, taking a seat beside Ririchiyo.

"So, so? Have you been feeling the baby kick lately, Ririchiyo-chan?"

"Yes, he's been livelier than usual lately."

"May I feel?" Nobara asked as a mischievous gleam crossed her expression.

"Somehow with that look in your eyes, I can't trust you."

"Aw, please? I promise not to harm you, Ririchiyo-chan!"

"Fine, fine. Just please stop whining."

Nobara giggled and reached over, caressing Ririchiyo's stomach with her fingertips.

"Ah! He's kicking! So cute~!"

"Baby…" Karuta said as she placed her palm on Ririchiyo's stomach.

"Are you two quite done?"

"Sorry, Ririchiyo-chan. I suppose we are only excited for you.."

"Yes, it seems that word is being used frequently lately."

"Hmm? What's the matter, Ririchiyo-chan?"

Ririchiyo shook her head and carefully stood up, stepping up onto the edge of the tub.

"Ririchiyo-chan? Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, please enjoy your bath."

She wrapped a towel around her, making way for the bathroom. She cursed under breath as Ririchiyo rushed for an open stall. She hate the constant weight on her bladder for the incessant urination would happen at the most inappropriate times. Ririchiyo leaned her head against the mirror in the women's restroom, her eyes gazing into her pale reflection. She knew her complexion had always been pale but this time…her skin seemed to gleam like moonlight. This must be what it meant to have a motherly glow. She sighed and lifted her head from the glass, slowly making her way back to the bath.

"Ririchiyo-chan, may I wash your back?" Nobara said, the mischievous glint appearing in her eyes once more.

"No. I can do that myself."

Nobara smiled, her eyes scanning Ririchiyo's body.

"What are you staring at, Nobara-san?"

"My, My! Ririchiyo-chan's breasts have enlarged!" she said, drool dripping down the corners of her lips.

Ririchiyo blushed and covered her breasts, turning her chest away from Nobara's view.

"Would you please not gawk at my chest! It's too perverted!"

"Sorry, Sorry! I just couldn't help but notice! It seems Ririchiyo-chan will be breast-feeding for a long time by the looks of your breasts!"

"I told you to stop gawking!"

"Milk…" Karuta said.

"The both of you stop this perverted dribble!"

Nobara laughed and leaned back against the bath, looking up at the stained-glass ceiling.

"Now, now. All joking aside…May I ask something, Ririchiyo-chan?"

"Go on."

"I've been wondering lately…how is Miketsukami coping with your pregnancy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Does he seem a bit nervous?"

"No…he seems more elated than anything else. He has been doting on me more than usual, but I suppose that comes with the excitement of becoming a father."

"I see."

"Why do you ask, Nobara-san?"

"No particular reason.."

"Somehow it feels like you know more than you're letting on, Nobara-san…"

"Tell me, Ririchiyo-chan…have you thought of what your family may do if they discover your pregnancy?"

Ririchiyo's heart skipped a beat. Wait, now that she thought about it…She hadn't thought of her family…then again, they may not want to know.

"No, I haven't."

"You must be a bit hesitant…I can't say I blame you, Ririchiyo-chan…"

"Where are you leading this to, Nobara-san?"

"I suppose what I'm saying is…do you think it wise not to tell your family?"

Ririchiyo rolled her shoulders and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe it would be wise to inform her family, but then again…was it really worth all that frustration and rejection. She certainly did not think that kind of situation would be good for her…or Soushi.

"Nobara-san, I don't think it would be good for any of us to inform my family…It would not be healthy for me or our child…beside, I do not think they would pay much attention to it.."

"Ah, I see…then I suppose it would be best to keep this within our little family here…"

"Yes…"

She hated hiding this type of news from her family, but Ririchiyo knew that the Shirakiin household would care less about the outcome of her life with Soushi…or would they? But she did not want to risk anything to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: Home Sweet Home

"Ririchiyo?" Soushi called softly as he quietly walked down the darkened hall of his new home.

Only moonlight illuminated the rooms, bathing the house in a gentle, heavenly glow. Cardboard boxes scattered the hardwood, awaiting for unpacking. He smiled to himself and drew closer to the bedroom, continuing his search for Ririchiyo. As he crossed the threshold into the room, there lied his Mistress, sleeping soundly upon the down comforter. Soushi smiled, quietly crossing the room to the bed. Her beauty seemed to intensify in the moonlight, Ririchiyo's porcelain-white skin glowing brilliantly. Soushi chuckled softly as he took a seat at her bedside, reaching over to brush the dark strands from her face. Soushi couldn't help but think that perhaps this is all fantasy…a simple fabrication of the life he wished her had. Before Ririchiyo, he felt as if he were nothing more than a empty, mindless shell of a human, feeling no emotion, only obeying the orders of his superiors. Then she appeared before, giving him what he truly desired…Attention, love and acceptance. Ririchiyo had become his saving Grace. Ririchiyo moaned softly in her sleep and slowly turned onto her side, burying her face into the pillows.

"Soushi.." she breathed, her small hands clenching the blanket.

Soushi leaned forward, lovingly placing a tender kiss upon her face, his lips lingering against her skin.

"Hmm?" Ririchiyo cooed as her violet eyes fluttered open, "Soushi?"

"Forgive me, Ririchiyo. I did not mean to wake you."

Ririchiyo slowly shifted to her back, her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't slept this peacefully in days…Although Soushi seemed to be remedying that. She yawned deeply and carefully scanned the moonlit room.

"What time is it?"

"it is 10 o'clock, Ririchiyo. Everyone has gone home."

"It seems I was more tired than I thought."

Soushi shook his head and lied down beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her. A flush of pink spread over her cheeks as he pulled her to his chest.

"You require your rest, Ririchiyo-sama, I will take responsibility for your care."

"Soushi, please…while I do appreciate this attention, I feel as if I am being rather…helpless."

Soushi entangles his fingers in her hair, inhaling the sweet, feminine scent of her hair.

"Please do not feel that way. I am more than happy caring for you, Ririchiyo. I would do anything for you."

Ririchiyo ran her hands gently over his back, her fingers clinging softly to the fabric. She thought it selfish to leave the moving to Soushi and their friends, but lately, exhaustion had pressed upon her like that of a 200 pound weight was being balanced on her entire body. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was growing more engorged by the day.

"You really are…too kind to me, Soushi."

He chuckled and pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, nipping the ivory skin. Ririchiyo's face flushed red, feeling the heat on her face spread to her ears.

"Ririchiyo…you smell enchanting tonight."

"W-What? Soushi, what are you doing?

"Say, since we've had such an accomplishing day of moving into our new home, I believe it is time we christen it, shall we?"

"N-Now? But…"

It was not everyday Soushi desired such requests from her. It was true the two of them would share the same bed, but they would very seldom consort….Another factor Ririchiyo puzzled her…was it normal to engage in sexual activity in the prenatal stage? She was not sure and far too embarrassed to ask Soushi.

"If you choose not to, Ririchiyo and I shall not pressure you."

"Its not as though I am refusing…I only wonder about, " she said, as her words trailed off, "the…um…"

"The child?"

Her porcelain skin flushed cherry-red, feeling the embarrassment cover her entire expression. What an awkward question to ask of him…

"Y-Yes…is it well, considered "safe" to consummate during pregnancy?"

Soushi's lips stretched into a smile, pulling his Mistress closer to his chest, a hand resting on the small of her back.

"Ririchiyo, while it is questionable to engage in sexual relations when the woman is carrying a child, but I assure you no harm will come to our son during such intimate activity."

"Are you certain of that?" she asked, her eyes gazing into Soushi's.

He smiled sweetly, his fingers lifting Ririchiyo's chin, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Yes, I am positive."

"V-very well. I accept your invitation, but only if it will not harm our child.

"Yes, Milady."

A sudden flicking heat arose deep within Ririchiyo, the warm sensation slithering up the subtle muscle of her legs and up her spine. She had never felt this way before. Soushi kissed her deeply, his hands entangling within the silky tendrils of her dark hair. The feel of his soft, velvet-soft skin tantalized Ririchiyo fingertips, her nails carving tiny half-moons into the tender canvas of his back.

"Ririchiyo, I am not hurting you, am I?" Soushi breathed into her ear.

Ririchiyo shivered as Soushi's gentle voice resonated up neck and into her ear, sending tiny chills up her back.

"No, this is very…mm…enjoyable." Ririchiyo said, biting back her mewls of pleasure, "Please…continue."

Soushi suppressed an amused chuckle, being kind enough not embarrass his Mistress. He lowered himself gently, placing another passionate kiss over Ririchiyo's lips. Passion overwhelmed her, allowing herself to writhe slightly against the sheets, her small, trembling hands gripping the fabric.

"Ririchiyo," Soushi said, amusement lingering in his voice, "I am barely touching you."

It was not like his Mistress to react this strongly during such intimacy, but he had to admit, he was finding her even more enchanting than he had before.

"I don't know why…but there's something strange happening to me…I seem to be…responding more strongly than usual…"

"I see. Then I will do my utmost to please you.." Soushi said he placed open-mouthed kisses down Ririchiyo's chest, his lips buried in the valley of her breasts.

Ririchiyo moaned softly as she felt pleasure gently creep within her, sending small tremors erupt throughout her entire body. Soushi wrapped his arms tightly around his Mistress, preparing tender penetration.

"Ririchiyo…"

Tears beaded her eyes, gazing dizzily into Soushi's.

"Please…I cannot wait another moment…Please, Soushi.."

He smiled softly and leaned over, placing a passionate, wanton kiss upon her, causing a loud moan to sound from Ririchiyo's mouth. Soushi entered, bracing his hands over her soft, sweat-dotted skin. Unbridled pleasure rushed over Ririchiyo, her arms coiling involuntarily around him while her slender legs fastened around Soushi's hips. She felt herself clench him tightly, her body begging him to move. Soushi continued to apply gentle thrusts, his lips silencing her cries. Something burned hot within her, a white flame flickering wildly in the wind. His thrusts continued to gently massage her inner walls, creating a dull, but pleasurable friction.

"S-Soushi…please…I'm beginning to reach my limit…"

"Please, Ririchiyo," he said as he stared down at his Mistress's tear-blurred eyes, "Are you begging?"

She gave him a glare, not in the least amused with the smile in his voice.

"D-Don't tease me…Please.."

Soushi bowed his head, his fingers intertwining with Ririchiyo's.

Another powerful wave of pleasure beat against her inner walls, feeling the entirety of Soushi's thrusts. Her moans grew louder by the minute, her own voice echoing on the walls of their bedroom. She was truly thankful she and Soushi had moved into this house, glad that no one else would hear their love-making. Soushi began to slow, his lips showering her upper body with tender nips and kisses. Something startling boiled to the surface, allowing an uninhabited passion course through her. Her back began to arch, her legs quivering from the pleasure. An audible groan escaped Soushi, releasing into his Mistress's wall.

"S-Soushi!"

"Ririchiyo…."

Their climaxes began to slowly ebb away, muscles relaxing, their bodies falling limp against the each others. Ririchiyo panted heavily, wrapping her arms carefully around Soushi's head, stroking his pale, sweat-matted hair. Never in the fours years of being with Soushi had she felt such love and passion.

"Ah, our son is rather active." Soushi said as he nestles his cheek into Ririchiyo's stomach, pressing his ear against her torso.

Ririchiyo placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the light kicking motions against her palms.

"Yes, he is…" she answered, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Soushi sighed contently, kissing her stomach gently. Ririchiyo furrowed her brow slightly and began to stroke his soft silvery hair. Thoughts of the silver-haired boy often wandered into her mind now. The concern of the child's health was a constant puzzlement. Will he be all right? Will he love her? Will he possess a strong heart and body? What if she were reject him? What if…her son were to reject them? Merely thinking of these horrid possibilities terrified her.

"Ririchiyo?"

She lifted her eyes, meeting Soushi's worried gaze.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter? You seem a bit disheartened for a moment.."

Ririchiyo shook her head and slowly shifted so that she was on her side, her hands placed on Soushi's chest. Soushi smiled and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, his slender hands stroking small circles into her lower back.

"It's nothing to worry about…I suppose I am over thinking things."

"What do you mean?"

She nestled her face into his chest, brushing her nose over his skin, wanting to be even closer to him.

"What might you be over thinking, Ririchiyo?"

"Its just….what if he doesn't love me…our child, I mean…or what if he's born unhealthy? Or what if something wrong occurs during labor-?"

Soushi placed a hand over her lips, leaning in close.

"Now, now…there's no need to worry of such things…if you begin to fret over this, it will not be beneficial to you or our son."

Ririchiyo lowered his hand from her lips, her eyes intently staring into his kind expression. She knew he was right…no one really knew what the future may hold, not even Natsume…or so she thinks…

Soushi draped the duvet over them, kissing Ririchiyo with tender care.

"Perhaps its best to get some sleep now. Its been quite the eventful day, would you agree, Ririchiyo?"

"Yes…I am a bit tired."

He placed another lingering kiss on her lips, enveloping Ririchiyo in warmth and comfort, feeling herself drift into a peaceful, dream-filled sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: Shirakiin Princess

Ririchiyo shifted uncomfortably, reaching up onto the nightstand, lazily grabbing her cell phone from the tabletop. The sound of her ring tone blared, the cheery tune pounding annoyingly in her ear. Despite the blaring, the ringing did not seem to awaken Soushi. Ririchiyo sat up, flipping open the cell phone to answer.

"Hello, Ririchiyo speaking." she said, her voice groggy from the sudden wake-up call.

"It's been a while, Ririchiyo."

"Who might be this speaking? This number has been labeled restricted."

The voice on the receiving end chuckled lightly, apparently amused by Ririchiyo's blunt answer. She groaned to herself internally, wondering why this person was contacting her and what possessed them to pull such pranks.

"It seems you do not recognize my voice."

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?"

"This is Ritsu Shirakiin speaking, Lady Ririchiyo."

Her heart stopped momentarily, her hand clutching gently at her chest.

"R-Ritsu-san.."

"Yes, Milady."

Ririchiyo's eyes glanced over at Soushi then quietly got up from the bed, silently stepping out of the bedroom.

"All right, what reason do you have for calling me and how were you able to acquire my number?"

"Please, I am only following Lord Shirakiin's orders."

She furrowed her brow and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. She wasn't believing what she was hearing…what was the meaning of this phone call? Ririchiyo had not heard a single word from the Shirakiin Household since she had left those four years ago, when she moved into the Ayakashi Kan.

"Oh? And what might I ask, does my father want from his Atavist daughter?"

"I cannot bring forth that information at this time, but I was told to request your presence at the Manor for the upcoming Family meeting."

Meeting? It was rare for the Shirakiin family to have the family gather. Only during Christmas and New Year's had they gathered, simply out of tradition and honored.

"Is that so? And what makes you think I will agree to this "meeting", Ritsu-san?"

The man's soft chuckling returned, resonating through the phone's speaker. Even drawing close to womanhood, Ririchiyo still found Ritsu's laughter irritating.

"All that I have been told is that you have been keeping secrets from the Shirakiin family and we would like to know of it."

Ririchiyo inhaled deeply, trying hard to regain her composure. She leaned slightly back in her chair, her fingers massaging her forehead. This is the one situation that she desperately wanted to exterminate.

"I believe I made myself very clear when I left the Manor. I will not, nor will I ever involve the Shirakiin lineage in my personal business. So if you would please never call again I would really appreciate it if-."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow your request."

"I have told I will not-!"

"Lady Shirakiin, the family has also become aware of your relationship with the Nine-tailed fox Atavist."

Ririchiyo's breath caught in her throat, her words frozen within her esophagus. No…they couldn't have found out…not this soon.

"You're lying. I have no such interest for Miketsukami-kun. He is nothing more than my-."

"You cannot hide this from me, Lady Ririchiyo. We know of him."

A nervous chuckle escaped her lips, the slight tone of haughtiness lacing her voice.

"Is that why you have contacted me? To issue a threat to me and Miketsukami-kun? How spineless of my family."

Silence lingered on the other end of the phone, causing Ririchiyo's heartbeat to quicken with each passing moment.

"Think what you will, Lady Shirakiin, but your parents have insisted that you and Miketsukami Soushi come to the gathering."

"And if I refuse? You cannot be so bold as to force us to attend, can you, Ritsu-san?"

"I will not take further action unless I am ordered to do so."

She let out a sigh of relief, glad that the esteemed employee was not going to take further action.

"If you are not going to proceed in my appearance, then I believe this conversation has ended."

"Please, Lady Shirakiin-."

Before he could finish his thought, Ririchiyo ended the call, immediately erasing the number from her phone, closing it shut. She felt her heartbeat relax, returning to its natural thumping. She wasn't sure as to what was to come next, but there was no comfort that this would be the last she hears from her family. The sound of soft footsteps entered the living room, causing her to jolt from her chair.

"Ririchiyo, is everything all right?" Soushi asked as he casually leaned in the doorframe, "I was hearing you speak to someone."

She quickly stuffed her cell phone into the pocket of her skirt and smiled, hoping Soushi had not caught the importance of the phone call.

"E-Everything is fine! I was only speaking to Nobara-san!"

Soushi's gaze locked on Ririchiyo as he slowly crossed the room and into the kitchen. Ririchiyo could tell he was not convinced. She shifted her eyes from his gaze, nervously wringing her skirt in her hands.

"Now you know very well that is not true."

"Please, I do not wish to talk about this now."

"I think we should. Please, won't you tell me who that was on the phone just now?"

Ririchiyo began to walk past him, heading out of the living room and towards to the staircase, climbing up and into their bedroom. Soushi followed quickly behind, reaching out to cut Ririchiyo off at the door.

"I said I do not want to talk about this, Soushi. Please respect that.."

Growing slightly impatient with his Mistress, Soushi cornered her against the door, his eyes seeming to pierce her.

"Forgive me, but what I have gathered from that conversation, I cannot help but wonder…was the caller a part of the Shirakiin Clan, Ririchiyo?"

Ririchiyo turned her head, averting her eyes from his. She did not want to involve Soushi in her family issues…especially when they were beginning to revolve around him. But he was surely going to discover his involvement on his own…So why did she feel so reluctant in telling him?

"I-If you must know," she gulped, "Yes, it was a member of my family."

"I see…and what did he say to you?"

"It seems we've been summoned to the Shirakiin manor."

Soushi closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning back and away from Ririchiyo. He knew this was to come sooner or later but did not expect the Shirakiin household's involvement at all. He stroked the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, soothing away the pain that threatened to rise. Ririchiyo watched his reaction, feeling the same uneasy feeling.

"But I have no intention of seeing my family.'

"Ririchiyo, I know you are unsure of seeing your parents, but merely avoiding the situation is not the wisest choice."

He must understand the life of an Atavist…they all shared a cursed and lonely existence, making the family relationships virtually non-existent, causing the parents to become distant and ignorant. Ririchiyo did not want such an existence for her son and she was prepared to turn down anyone who wanted to feel that way.

"I want to protect our child…I do not want him exposed to such cruelty and judgment. I cannot allow anyone who chooses to harm him…

Soushi pulled her close to his chest, running his hand through her hair, attempting to calm Ririchiyo's nerves.

"I won't allow such cruel judgment and ignorance affect my son. I will not speak with my family, Soushi."

"Very well. If that is what you wish, Ririchiyo."

It came as a surprise to Ririchiyo that Soushi did not press the matter further, expecting to be sucked into his persuasive gaze. I suppose it was only because he too felt the same concerns. Although, her curious nature began to pick at her mind, wondering what occurred within the walls of the Miketsukami family. Simply asking him of his past would be inappropriate, fearing that it will only resurface painful memories. Ririchiyo gently opened the bedroom door, stepping slowly back into the room. Soushi smiled sadly and turned to walk down the staircase.

"Please, take your time preparing for the day, Ririchiyo. I will begin making breakfast."

"All right, thank you."

She closed the door behind her then walked slowly over to the window, wrapping her around herself. Ririchiyo often imagined a normal, Atavist-free life, wondering what it would have been like to live the life of an ordinary human, to have a wonderful, loving family, to go to school with normal human girls and boys and to be happy and carefree during the childhood days. Then she thinks…if she had lived a human life, then perhaps…she would have never met Soushi or all the boarders within Ayakashi Kan…and…she would never be carrying this bundle of joy. Ririchiyo stroked her stomach tenderly, thinking warmly of the silver-haired boy that occasionally wandered her dreams. How beautiful he was, how kind he seemed. Ririchiyo shrugged away the uncertainty and turned sharply from the window, striding towards the master bath. The scorching heat of the bath soothed her worried muscles, lifting the unwanted weight from her shoulders. After soaking within the herbal, Ririchiyo grips the sides of the tub, bracing herself as she slowly rose to her feet. She was thankful that the bottom of the tub has been lined with a rubber tread-like mat, making certain that she would not slip. Ririchiyo wrapped a fresh towel around her, carefully stepping out of the tub. She made her way across the marble floor, stopping at the mirror above the sink. Ririchiyo rakes her fingers through her thick hair, swiftly wrapping it into a binding ponytail. She then wiped the steam from the glass, looking intently at her reflection. The small presence of bags appeared under her eyes. Ririchiyo furrowed her brow, wondering as to how she was developing bags when she had been sleeping well every night. Soushi did seem to be keeping the unpleasant dreams from appearing but he did not keep the bags from returning. She sighed heavily and left the bathroom, walking over to the armoire to dress. Once changed into a pale lavender maternity dress, she vacated their room, slowly descending down the stairs into the kitchen. Perhaps…out of caution, they should go to the Manor. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go and discuss matters with her family. Although, what would happen to Soushi if he were to confront her family. His purpose for being at her side was to act as her Secret Service agent, a bodyguard, but what would become of him if her father, Soushi's employer, when he discovers that Soushi was about to father her child…the possible reactions were horrible to imagine. Avoiding the Shirakiin manor was best for them both, for Soushi in particular. As she entered the kitchen, Soushi stood at the stove, stirring the Miso soup and a small book in his hand, attentively reading it.

"Um, what are you reading, Soushi?"

He smiled and placed the book on the counter. Ririchiyo walked over to the counter, glancing down at the title of the book. "The Essentials of Prenatal Care", it said. Ririchiyo's heart pounded, feeling heat rise on her cheeks.

"Is something the matter, Ririchiyo?"

"Why are you reading this type of book?"

"I merely wanted to enlighten myself, naturally." he said with an innocent smile.

Ririchiyo sighed and took the book in her hands. She hadn't expected Soushi, let alone a male to read something as feminine and embarrassing as this.

"Soushi, this is embarrassing for a man to be reading woman health books, especially ones involving Prenatal care."

"Why is that? Doesn't a man have every right to learn such things whilst the mother of his child is pregnant?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

Soushi smiled gently and shut off the stove, placing the lid on the pot. He took her hands, putting them against his chest.

"It's important to know everything about the prenatal process, is it not?"

Of course Ririchiyo encouraged Soushi to be knowledgeable during the pregnancy, but to catch him gaining enlightenment through a prenatal health book. How embarrassing, but noble.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with reading such material. I guess it caught me a bit off guard."

Soushi smiled, planting a peck upon her lips then turned back to the stove. Ririchiyo smirked to herself and made her way to the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Soushi placed the fried fish on a long wooden platter on the tabletop as well a couple of bowls filled with delectable Miso Soup in front of them. Just before she took a tentative bite of the Miso, the sound of her chiming ring tone, blared throughout the room. Pretending to ignore the irritating ringing of her phone, Ririchiyo began to take part in her breakfast.

"Ririchiyo, are you not going to answer?"

"I have no intention of speaking to my family again." she said, taking part in the fried fish.

Soushi placed his chopsticks down on the table and rose from his seat, leaving the kitchen and into the living room.

"Please do not answer it, Soushi. I have nothing to say."

Soushi ignored her request and picked up her phone, immediately answering with a flip.

"Hello, this is the Miketsukami residence, Soushi speaking."

"I am calling on behalf of the Shirakiin family and wishes to speak with Lady Ririchiyo."

Ririchiyo wanted to stop Soushi from speaking any more to Ritsu, but she was also to know how Soushi was going to react in a conversation with him as well.

"Yes, I was told you had called upon my Mistress earlier this morning and I was informed that Lady and Lord Shirakiin would like an audience with us."

"Oh, is this Miketsukami-san I am speaking to?"

"Yes, this is he." Soushi said, cradling the phone close to his ear.

Ririchiyo took a further step into living room, wanting to stop the call where it was. Soushi reached out his free hand, silently commanding her to stop. It was obvious that he wasn't going to end the phone call willingly.

"Miketsukami-san, I am a loyal servant to the Shirakiin Household and wish to speak with my young Mistress."

"My apologies, Ritsu-san, but I'm afraid Mistress Ririchiyo cannot come to her phone at the moment, but I shall speak in her place. Now, what can I do for you?"

Silence lingered a moment then a heavy sigh sounded from the receiving line.

"Yes, my Lord and Lady will once more offer a gathering with Lady Ririchiyo and yourself."

"Thank you for calling Ritsu-san and we shall consider your offer thoroughly."

"I thank you, Miketsukami."

"No, thank you, Ritsu-san."

Soushi slowly closed the phone, his eyes turning to meet his Mistress's. Perhaps it was not the most respectful move to make when Ririchiyo had requested to leave the matter alone, but in order for them both to be a ease, it was required to confront the dilemma appropriately. Ririchiyo slowly came forward, her violet eyes streaked with anger. She had told him not to interfere in the matter, but somehow, she could never be truly upset. She knew this would be inevitable and for her to cower before her Family's judgment was shameless. Escaping the inevitable was unacceptable and hardly a trait she would want her child to have.

"Then, what is our decision, Soushi?" she asked, her eyes boring into his.

"I am simply awaiting your precise action, Ririchiyo. While I have no intention of disrespecting you, might I add that I was only thinking of the welfare of our unborn child."

"Is that so? And what have you concluded?"

"I am simply concerned with the severed relationships that child might encounter as he grows older. That distance may cause him great hardship in time."

Ririchiyo reached out for her cell phone, wanting Soushi to hand it to her. She knew his intentions were good, but the fear of facing her kin was not going to be the easiest experience for any of them.

"I do agree with your concerns, but…I do not want you to get hurt."

Soushi smiled, wrapping Ririchiyo gently in his arms. She buried her nose in his chest, inhaling the earthy scent of the herbs from the Miso. It was a comforting smell to her.

"There's no need to worry about such things…I am willing to face anything or anyone, whether the circumstances be grim or unsettling, I will overcome any obstacles if it was to remain at your side, Ririchiyo."

Tears pooled in Ririchiyo's eyes, a cascade of emotion ready to pour. She quickly wiped the oncoming tears from hers eyes and parted from Soushi's arms. He was willing to do anything for her…and there was no time to be selfish and cautious. The time was upon them and cowardly actions were not an option.

"Then, if this is what you truly want, Soushi, we will face my family together."

Soushi smiled and leaned in close, placing his lips on her forehead, leaving a lingering kiss behind.

"When shall we depart for the Shirakiin household?"

Ririchiyo turned slowly on her heel, walking calmly towards the bedroom, opening her cell phone once more.

"We shall depart tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV: Behind Manor Walls

"Are you certain of this, Ririchiyo? I did not mean to force you in returning to the Shirakiin home.." Soushi said as he assisted her out of the Lincoln.

"You did not force me to come, Soushi. I thought it best for us both." She answered, her hand clutching his.

Soushi nodded and closed the passenger door, locking the Lincoln. Ririchiyo smoothed out the wrinkled in her sundress then looked up at her traditional Japanese structure that is the Shirakiin Manor. Ririchiyo's eyes fixated on the front gate, vividly recalling the black wrought-iron design that often greeted her everyday. She was not entirely sure the outcome that would result in this for this visit, but she was hoping it will be a peaceful and reasonable one. Soushi slowly approached the gate, reaching to ring the intercom's doorbell. A merry chime echoed throughout the courtyard, making it blatantly aware of their arrival. Ririchiyo could feel her heartbeat increase, her anxiety beginning to slowly spike. Noticing her distress, Soushi took her hand, his long, gloved fingers intertwining with hers. She looked up at him, feeling her anxiousness fade. It was comforting to know he was there.

"Hello, Shirakiin Residence, Ritsu speaking."

"Yes, this is Soushi Miketsukami. You've been expecting us?"

The intercom cut off, the wrought-iron gate slowly creaking open. Taking a nervous inhalation of air, Ririchiyo took the first step inside the courtyard, Soushi trailing attentively behind her. As they venture towards the front entrance of the Main estate, the front paper panel doors slid open on each side, a tall, thin man with dark wavy hair and pale violet eyes stood in the doorway, wearing a suit that resembled the one Soushi often wore when on duty.

"Welcome home, Lady Ririchiyo." the man said, bowing sharply at the waist.

Her eyes focused on the man in black, raising her chin high and elegantly, clearing her throat. Soushi remained silent, carrying out his secret service position perfectly. Even though he was Ririchiyo's lover and father of their child, a casual relationship was not the most appropriate behavior to display, especially in the presence of his employers.

"Thank you, Ritsu-san." she said, her haughty voice saturating her tone.

"Please come in."

The man bowed once more then stepped to the side, allowing them both to enter the main foyer. Ririchiyo slipped off her shoes, carefully stepping up on the elevated landing. Soushi did the same, taking Ririchiyo gently by the hand, assisting her in regaining her balance. She knew there was no way in hiding her pregnancy and very little interest in hiding the fact. Ritsu stepped before them, ready to lead them through the main house. It was just Ririchiyo remembered. Every room within the house was dark and closed off, maintaining the privacy and secrecy within their walls. Many things have happened within the paper paneled doors of this house, both superficially happy and despairing…Ririchiyo shuddered to reminisce. Soushi gave her hand a gentle, but reassuring squeeze, indicating Ririchiyo of his comforting presence.

"If you would please follow me, Lady Ririchiyo, Miketsukami-san. Lord and Lady Shirakiin are awaiting your arrival in the library." Ritsu said, looking back at them with unreadable eyes.

"Thank you, Ritsu," Ririchiyo said, "Please lead us to them."

He nodded, walking deeper into the Estate. The halls of the Shirakiin Estate was silent, not a single sound to be indicated. Not a whisper of the manor staff or any other activity. She thought this odd, for there was at least the sounds of the kitchen staff would usually be heard as they busily prepared the meals for the residence. But, there was nothing, just incredible unusual silence. Moments later, the three of them stopped at a pair of red silk curtains, the elegant decorum unfit to be included to the rest of the strictly-traditional Japanese home. Ritsu slowly reached out, his glowed hand brushing back the wrinkle-free curtains.

"This way, please."

Towering bookshelves surrounded the perimeter of the room, books upon books stacked on the mahogany shelving. Stain glass lamps scattered throughout the library, dimly lit to a soft orange glow. An ornate Asian rug stretched over the floors, the red, blue and golden patterns bringing a regal ambience to the room. Ririchiyo vaguely called the Library but the one that seemed to very familiar was the long desk made of a dark blond wood with the legs carved into intricate lion's paws. Stacks of paper world cluttered the desktop along with small stacks of books surrounding the desk's perimeter. Ritsu walked past them, taking his place beside the desk, the dark red leather chair turned away from them. Sensing something odd in the room, Ririchiyo looked from left to right, her hand lightly gripping Soushi's sleeve. He remained unfazed, his body erect and focused. Ritsu leaned over the turned chair, appearing to be speaking to the person on the other side.

"What is the meaning of this, Ritsu-san?" Ririchiyo said, keeping her voice filled with outrage and haughtiness, "Where are my parents?"

Ritsu straightened, his hands behind his back and eyes focused.

"I apologize for the deception, but I could not think of another method for an audience with you."

Ririchiyo's blood suddenly ran cold as if a thin layer of ice freezing over her skin. Her fingers clenched Soushi's sleeve tighter, her nails ripping into the fabric. The leather chair rotated, revealing a young, dark-haired woman whose eyes matched the exact shape of Ririchiyo's only instead of a vibrant violet color, she had a deep and decadent chocolate brown, the dim lighting of the candles flickering in the brown pools. The clothing that adorned the girl's long and slender figure was long white pleated skirt, a pair of black spandex leggings and a white buttoned blouse that clung elegantly to her trim and delicate torso. She sat cross-legged in the chair, one elbow leaning lazily on one of the arms while her other arm was laid casually on her lap.

"Chi-Chiharu?" Ririchiyo said, her heart racing like a waterfall, "Is that you?"

Soushi's eyes shifted from Ririchiyo to Chiharu, wondering why his Mistress seemed so dumbstruck by her younger sister's presence. He was aware of the distance that revolved around the Shirakiin household, but the reaction the encounter brought was very unexpected, even to him. The girl shifted in her chair, a cat-like grin stretching across her lips.

"You seem surprised, Big sister. Did you forget you little sister that easily? I will admit, that is a bit disheartening."

"Chiharu, what are you doing here and where are our parents?"

Chiharu entangled her fingers in her long black hair, her expression turning uninterested and bored. Ririchiyo clenched her hands at her sides, feeling the frustration slowly rise within her.

"You know, your questions are beginning to bore me, Big sister. What does it matter? I'm the only one who has business with you," her gaze shifted to Soushi, who stood strict and firm beside Ririchiyo, "And Miketsukami-san."

Ririchiyo unclenched her hands, relaxing the tension throughout her body.

"And what business would that be? I wasn't aware that you had that kind of authority, Chiharu."

Chiharu let out a delighted laugh, then propped her feet onto the glass tabletop, her gazing shifting to Soushi.

"Miketsukami-san, please, there's no need to be so stiff. You are not my subordinate, after all."

Soushi bowed at the waist then straightened, his shoulders relaxed and his posture straight and comfortable.

"Chiharu." Ririchiyo snapped, her voice laced with impatience.

"Very well, very well. The reason I called you both here is precisely as Ritsu has told you. I would like discuss the matter of yours and Miketsukami-san's little "mistake"". " Chiharu said, gesturing to Ririchiyo's stomach.

Ririchiyo reflexively wrapped her arms around her stomach, her eyes glaring into her sister's. Chiharu stood from her chair, slowly approaching Ririchiyo.

"I do not recall wanting to discuss my personal business with you or anyone else of our family, Chiharu."

Chiharu smirked and placed a hand on her older sister's stomach. Sensing uneasiness, Ririchiyo stepped back and away from Chiharu, wanting to cling to Soushi for protection.

"Can't I greet my niece or nephew, Big sister?"

"What is it you want, Chiharu?"

She stepped back, hands folded behind her back, smiling innocently. Ririchiyo watched her sister's sly actions, sensing something was about to take place, something that was going to change her and Soushi's relationship drastically.

"What do I want? Hmm, I wonder what I want, Ririchiyo?"

Ritsu cleared his throat, opening his eyes to glance at Chiharu.

"Lady Chiharu, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but perhaps it not wise to toy with Lady Ririchiyo. It may be a bit distasteful."

Chiharu looked over at Ritsu, her eyes blazing with anger. Sensing his young Mistress's impatience, he straightened once more, his lips tightly clenched in an attempt to remain silent.

"I suppose my little mind games are growing a bit stale, but it is all in good fun. After all, I haven't seen my older sister for four and half years. She's a busy woman and I suspect has very little time to waste with nonsense."

Ririchiyo's gaze did not waver, her eyes still narrowed at her coy younger sister. Uneasiness tightened within the pit of her stomach, her small hands clenching the cotton of her maternity dress. Chiharu sighed heavily, making her way back to her rotating chair, easing back against the soft leather backing.

"Well, my true intention in bringing you and Miketsukami-san here is to discuss the future lives you'll be leading once the child is born. Or rather, what will happen to the child in general."

"What are you talking about, Chiharu? Our future is none of the family's concern. I emancipated from this Estate and wish not to involve them."

"Oh, you must be joking, Big sister," Chiharu said, her voice like a shrill, chiming bell, "Surely you didn't think severing your relationship with us would be so simple, did you? Not when we have Miketsukami-san under the family's payroll, did you?"

Ririchiyo could feel her blood run even colder. She was right. Even though Soushi was now her lover, he was still employed as a Social Service agent hired to keep her safe. Their relationship was surely something of Taboo. Chiharu carelessly curled her dark silky strands between her fingers, her long legs dangling over an arm of the chair.

"Chiharu, where is this leading to? Because, if you are attempting to bait me with such simple methods of manipulation, I will not take so kindly to them. "No, no, nothing like that, Big sister. Such manipulation is below me. I'm simply curious as to what you and Miketsukami-san will do once you begin to care for the child. I'm well aware of your new home Miketsukami has recently purchased, but something seems to pull annoyingly at my mind."

"Oh?" Ririchiyo mused, her hands planted firmly on her hips, "And what would that mean, Chiharu?"

"It means, I'm wondering what power the child will possess once it grows."

Chiharu's eyes shifted to an ever attentive Soushi, whose gaze was directed at the wall behind her, his body stiff and at-attention.

"What are you suggesting, Chiharu?" Ririchiyo said, her mouth tightening into a thin line.

"You are a direct descendant of a Nine-tailed fox, aren't you, Miketsukami-san?"

"Yes, Chiharu-sama." he said, his voice frank and expressionless.

"I see, and from what I am told, you were isolated within the Miketsukami Estate during childhood, were you not?"

Soushi paused momentarily, unsure as to how to answer her invasive question. Ririchiyo looked from Soushi to Chiharu, wondering what her cunning sister was planning. Soushi was never open to speak about his past, knowing it was a very much vacant and lonely existence before having met Ririchiyo.

"Yes." he said.

"I see. You are the Atavist, who strikes fear into the heart of all Atavist descendants. Such a power is an understandable outcast."

Soushi remained silent, not to offer any further information to the young Mistress.

"That's enough, Chiharu," Ririchiyo spat, sudden anger boiling under her skin.

"Imagine if the child possessed the combined power of the White Nine-tailed fox and our family blood, what possible threat it can be to all us Atavists, Ririchiyo."

"That's none of your concern, Chiharu and I will not stand here and be frightened into submitting to your cruel words."

Chiharu's eyes darkened and narrowed at her sister, a twinge of anger flickering in those dark brown spheres.

"Cruel words? Frightening you? I'm merely giving you things to consider once the child is brought into this world. You and Miketsukami-san do not want your child to be put into danger, do you?"

Hearing enough of her sister's biting words, Ririchiyo turned sharply on her heels, storming angrily towards the exit.

"Ririchiyo, wait!" Soushi said as he followed her out of the library.

"What nerve she has, placing herself in our lives like this!" she shouted, slamming her hand against the wall.

Soushi reached out taking her hand from the wall, lacing his fingers with hers.

"There is no need to concern yourself with such details…not quite so soon at least…"

"Soushi, what if Chiharu's right? What if our son is as powerful as she says?"

He brushed a stray black strand from her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear, a gentle smile spreading over his lips.

"Perhaps he will be strong and powerful, but despite this possibility, we have no reason to fret over them now.." he said, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Also…it was shameless of her to pry into your past that way She had no right."

Soushi shook his head, his hands cupping face.

"It quite all right…although my past was a rather hollow and abysmal existence, I am now the most happy I've ever been after having you walk into my life, Ririchiyo."

Tears threatened to fall from Ririchiyo's eyes, feeling large salty drops slip down her pale cheeks. Soushi had been through so much loneliness and pain, that she found herself connecting to him even more now than she had ever been before. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her tear-streaked face into his shoulder, soft and muffled sobs soaking into his suit. Ritsu cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway, his hands folded behind his back, his expression blank and unreadable. Ririchiyo slowly broke away from their embrace, facing him full on.

"Forgive me, but Soushi and I are leaving now, so please give a message for Chiharu, Ritsu-san."

"Yes, Lady Ririchiyo."

"Please inform her that we will not be returning to speak with her or anyone else from the Shirakiin family."

Ritsu hesitated before bowing before them, straightening as he turned back into the library.

"I will deliver your message immediately, Lady Ririchiyo and may you be ever-prosperous in your life."

Ririchiyo gave a quick nod then turned down the hall, heading to the Estate's main exit, Soushi following obediently behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Bleeding Blossoms

_Ririchiyo stood surrounded by Sakura trees, the crisp spring winds carrying the delicate pink blossoms through the air. She watched in amazement as the petals seemed to dance, creating a display of intricate swirls and twirls. The air was rich with their sweet fragrance and alluring aura. This same image still lingered in her dreams, visions of the silver-haired boy frolicking through the flood of Sakura blossoms. As Ririchiyo began to slowly approach one of the trees, the branches began to bend and bow before her, close enough for her hand to reach it. She smiled and reached out to pluck a blossom from the branch. Just as she had the blossom between her fingers, a sudden spark of lightning struck the tree, an eruption of red and gold flames carving scars into its bark. She let out a yelp, immediately drawing her hand back from the bowing branch. Searing pain enveloped her skin, her eyes darting down at her hand. Her fingertips were singed, a long black scorch mark appearing on the palm, carving a black tint into the lines on her hands. Feeling terror rise within her, Ririchiyo staggered back from the tree, clutching her burned hand over her heart. The flames rose higher, continuing to defile the beauty of the Sakura tree as well as the ground below her. Soon the entire field of Sakura blossoms were set aflame, the once pink shade of the petals turning into hot-pink flames. Frightened by the burning, Ririchiyo turned, panicking to run out of the range of burning. As she reached the other side of the field, untouched by the fire, a small and familiar figure appeared in the distance, the face and stature was shrouded in mystery. The shadow became more familiar as she became closer to it. There, standing with a gentle smile stretched over his lips was the silver-haired boy, his multi-color eyes smiling with glee. _

"_Thank goodness," Ririchiyo breathed as she caught herself , "I thought you had suffered in that horrible fire."_

_The boy reached out a hand for Ririchiyo, his silver hair whipping through the smoke-filled wind. She smiled, wanting to pull him tightly to her. The boy felt warm against her chest, feeling the silky softness of his silver locks and the steady thrumming of his heartbeat._

"_You mustn't." the boy whispered._

"_Hmm? I mustn't what?"_

"_Do not touch me. I am tainted."_

_Suddenly, flames flickered beneath her, wrapping around her like searing twine. Ririchiyo withdraws from the boy, staggering back into a bed of white daisies. Her eyes scanned over the boy now, his eyes no longer mismatched but had changed to a cold and unreadable red, the same shade as the flames that surrounded him. She let out a choked cry, stumbling further from the boy. He stared down at her, those red eyes creasing at the corners, his lips curling into a devious grin._

"_You are pure and clean. Those so angelic should never touch a being that has been soaked in demon blood." _

"_No! No, you are not tainted!" Ririchiyo shouted, her cries echoing into the darkened skies._

_The boy slowly approached her, holding out his flamed hand to her once more, the smile remaining on his face._

"_If you touch me, I will taint you. If I touch you, you will suffer."_

_Ririchiyo shook her head, her hands clutching desperately at her face. The world around her began to spin, the flames swirling into the wind, setting the field into a hot crimson pit. Her feet caved under her, the ground becoming a bottomless hole. She felt herself falling, the boy stood at the edge, an outstretched hand reaching for her. Before her vision blackened, the flames vanished from the child, his entire body turning to ash, shattering into the wind. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI: Tears & Tainted Blood

Ririchiyo awakened with a jolt, sweat soaking her neck and face, the lacing of her nightgown sticking to her small frame. Her eyes scanned the room, only seeing the dim moonlight soak the room. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, pulling her dark hair over her shoulder. Soushi lied asleep beside her, his white hair scattering over the pillows, his hands buried under the sheets. She smiled to herself then quietly rose from the bed, careful not to ke her boyfriend. Her feet padded softly across the room and into the master bath. Ririchiyo gently closed the door behind her, her fingers reaching for the light switch. Bright lighting illuminated the bathroom, enhancing the polished gleam of the marble interior. She let out an exhausted sigh, turning on the sink. Soaking a cloth with warm water, Ririchiyo wiped the stickiness f her face and neck, leaving behind a fresh and cool relief. She shut off the faucet, perching the wet cloth over the rack. Her big violet eyes found the mirror, the glass reflecting the hint of bags under the lower eyelids. Although Soushi has been keeping the strange dreams from entering her mind, her physical appearance has still been mirroring the exhaustion and worry that seemed to weigh on her. Frustrated with her appearance, Ririchiyo sighed, reaching out once more to cut off the lights. Before her fingers came in contact with the light switch, Ririchiyo froze, her eyes widening with shock. There, littering the pale skin of both her arms, were several black and blazing red markings, resembling what seemed to be second degree burns. Startled by the lesions, Ririchiyo let out strangled scream, her feet staggering into the wall behind her.

"Ririchiyo? What's the matter? Are you all right?" Soushi said as he hurried into the bathroom.

"Look!" she shouted, thrusting out her arm for him to see.

Soushi's breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught sight of his Mistress's arm.

"What happened? Where did these burns come from?"

"My dream…it felt so real…" she said, her voice fading into a whisper, her entire body trembling with fright.

Regaining his composure, Soushi slowly approached Ririchiyo, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch them!" Ririchiyo shouted as she tried to slink away from Soushi.

"Please, Ririchiyo, we cannot let these wounds go untreated or they will fester and blister."

She shook her head, slowly sinking to the floor, tears flooding her eyes.

"Please, allow me to treat them…they must be painful."

Finally submitting to Soushi's insistence, Ririchiyo reached out her arms, wanting him to lift her. Soushi smiled and took her hands, helping her stand back on her feet. He guided her to sit on the bench in the corner then turned to open the glass cabinets, retrieving an unopened First-Aid kit from the shelf. Soushi opened the lid, gathering a bottle of disinfectant, a container of cotton balls and a roll of bandages. Ririchiyo's eyes remained on the wounds on her skin, tears pooling in her eyes. Her tears were not from the physical pain, but wept for the images of the burning boy in her dream, the thoughts staining her memories. Soushi poured the disinfectant onto a cotton ball, applying it gently to her arms.

"Am I hurting you, Ririchiyo?" Soushi asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"No…"

He nodded solemnly and continued to treat her wounds. Soushi carefully dressed both her arms in bandages, making certain they were securely fastened.

"Are you going to tell me what's upsetting you?"

Ririchiyo shook her head and stood up from the bench, approaching Soushi with open arms. She wrapped her arms his waist, burying her face into his chest.

"Please…I just want to go back to sleep.." she mumbled against his shirt.

Soushi coiled his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He would not push her to tell him what was troubling her, but what he could do was respect her wishes and comfort her. Soushi gently lifted Ririchiyo into his arms then left the bathroom, walking back into the bedroom. He settled them both onto the bed, keeping his arms around his Mistress, cradling her head against his chest. Ririchiyo inhaled the Soushi's comforting scent, a gentle mixture of vanilla and lavender soothing the tension in her body.

"Goodnight, Ririchiyo." Soushi whispered, his lips caressing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Soushi….."

The doorbell sounded, the soft chiming echoing throughout the house. Soushi looked up from reading the morning paper and rose from the arm chair, placing the paper on the end table. He pushed his glasses up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Good morning, Miketsukami-san!" Nobara chimed as she happily bounced into the threshold, her blonde hair pulled back, wearing her SS uniform.

"Good morning, Nobara-san. What brings you here?"

"I come bearing breakfast!" she said, lifting the paper bag before her, the label _Kyoko's _printed on the front.

"Ah, please come in." he said, gesturing her to enter the house.

Nobara's eyes scanned over the house, her blue-green eyes sparkling with delight.

"My, my! What a gorgeous home! You've done quiet well for yourselves, haven't you, Miketsukami-san! I must say I envy Ririchiyo-chan!"

"Thank you. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. I will go and make us coffee."

Nobara took a seat at the kitchen table, placing the bag on the tabletop between them. Soushi returned to join her, setting down a cup of coffee before Nobara.

"Thank you! Oh, is Ririchiyo-chan still asleep?" Nobara asked before taking a generous sip of her coffee.

"Yes….she was not feeling very well last night. She was a little restless, you might say."

"Is that so? And may I ask why?" she said as she reached to remove the contents from the bag, putting the boxes on the tabletop.

"Well, there has been something rather troubling about her behavior.."

Nobara unpacked a salmon bagel from one of the boxes and placed it on Soushi's plate.

"Hmm, forgive me for saying so, Miketsukami-san, but are you sure its not the mood swings causing Ririchiyo's unusual behavior?"

"I am not sure that is the case…there was also an incident…"

"What type of "incident"?" Nobara said as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Ririchiyo had awakened and there were what seemed to be burns on her arms…its was rather…disturbing."

"I see…how do you suppose that-."

"I do not know…she will not tell me."

"Maybe she's reluctant because she does not want to make you worry."

Soushi traced his fingers around the rim of the cup, staring lazily into his reflection in the coffee.

"It only makes me worry even more so now..""Perhaps a bit of comfort is in order, Miketsukami-san."

"Nobara-san.."

"Give her time, Miketsukami-san, she'll speak soon, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you for the comforting words, Nobara-san."

She smiled then took a bite of her bagel. He knew his colleague was right. Perhaps a bit a space for his Mistress was in order, only then will she share what was troubling her. But the worry and puzzling emotions were beginning to stir and an uneasiness rose in his throat. Nobara took one last bite of her bagel then swooped the plate from the table, collecting Soushi's plate as well. Soushi cleared his throat and rose from his chair, gathering their coffee cups in his hands.

"No, allow me to wash the dishes, Miketsukami-san, after all, I did come unannounced." Nobara said as she dispensed the soap onto the sponge.

"Please allow me, Nobara-san. You are my guest I-."

Nobara smiled, moving the sponge out of Soushi's reach.

"You are not going to pry this sponge from my hands, Miketsukami-san." she said, a devious grin stretched over her lips.

"As you wish."

"Good, now why don't you go and check on Ririchiyo-chan? It's nearly noon."

He gave her a curt nod and turned to the leave the kitchen, slowly approaching the staircase.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII: Riffling through the Past

Chiharu groaned and flung the pile of paperwork onto the lacquered floor.

"Such incompetence! Has anyone accomplished a single thing since I assigned you to this reconnaissance assignment?"

"We have searched every available record and there have been no results." Ritsu said as he gathered the scattered papers from the floor, placing back on the desk.

"This is unacceptable! The Miketsukami family is one the most prestigious Atavist clans in the country, and they have not found a single shred of information!"

"You must sustain patience, Lady Chiharu. Time must work at its own pace.."

She huffed and propped her feet onto the desk, her arms crossed over her chest and a troubled glower spread over her delicate features.

"We are running out of time. There must be something we can find on Miketsukami-san. His family holds the Nine tail's lineage. There should be one shred of evidence!"

"May I input a suggestion, Lady Chiharu?"

She turns on her servant, her eyes scanning, curious as to see what he has to say.

"Oh? And what might that be, Ritsu?"

"May I suggest gathering information from other sources?"

Chiharu leaned back further in her chair, eyeing him with interest. She hadn't yet thought of this.

"Go on."

"Well, I suppose that Miketsukami-san's previous employer, Kagerou Shoukiin knows a great deal about him.

Chiharu grinned and rose from her chair, walking over to Ritsu.

"Of course…That is brilliant! Kagerou was my sister's fiancé and may know a great deal about Miketsukami-san."

"Has my suggestion pleased you, Lady Chiharu?"

She laughed, throwing her hands up in the air, placing them firmly on his shoulders.

"Yes, you serve me well, Ritsu and when I have gotten what I wanted, you will be rewarded. Handsomely."

"I am grateful to you, Lady Chiharu." he said, kneeling before her, his head hanging low to the floor.

She turned away, making her way to the phone. She dialed and held the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Lady Shirakiin, what are your orders?" the caller said on the other line.

"Have your men pay the Shoukiin household a little visit. Gather what you can on Soushi Miketsukami."

"Yes, My lady, your order will be fulfilled."

"Excellent. You have your instructions."

Chiharu placed the phone back on its cradle and smiled, turning her gaze to the open window.

"Soon, my dear sister, your sweet little family will be no more."


End file.
